Chrono Crash
by Stitchy
Summary: Oh yeah! Chapter 17 is up, kids! Kidd's search for Serge, and their search for the truth. The story takes place in the present day, and is not for anti-Serge x Kidd people. ^_^
1. The Trigger

Chrono Crash  
By Stitchy

Chapter 1: The Trigger

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.

Summary: If you have seen the ending where you use the Chrono Cross correctly, and you paid close attention to the scenes with the girl, you might have a vague guess already what this fic is about. This is about the future, where Kidd, Serge, and everyone from the cast of Chrono Cross have been reborn in our time. Kidd, who was told by her mother (Schala, who has a little knowledge of what happened in the past life) that Kidd must find the boy that fell in love with her in the past life, but was torn away from her. Kidd has very few clues to find "him," as you will see...

Kidd awoke that spring morning, the sun glinting on her face to awake her with its silent alarm. She jumped out of bed, threw back the curtains, and pushed open her window. She closed her eyes slowly and took in the warm morning air with a deep breath.  
"Good morning, Tokyo Tower." The Tower off in the distance seemed to gleam with happiness back to her, the hustle and bustle of people moving inside it's walls.

Kidd tossed her pajamas off, and went to the closet. She pondered for a moment what she was going to be seen in for the day and sighed a deep sigh.

"I guess I'm wearing the usual again, white T-shirt and jeans..." she said, pulling out the clean and fresh garments.

She combed her hair out, and carefully grabbed two thick strands of hair just above her temple. She brushed them back, and began to braid. She finished the tedious job by tying a red ribbon in the back, nice and neat.

She was about to step out to go eat her breakfast when something in the back of her mind snapped.  
"OH! Can't forget this!" Kidd said jerking back into the room and grabbing her beaded purple necklace, the one her mother always obsesses about. She half walked half ran down the stairs, fixing her necklace on as she went down the stairs. Her mother was standing over the stove as always, making her an omelet for breakfast. Kidd hated that her mother and her shared a name, she had never forgiven her mother for this. Since she hated the name so much, everyone just called her "Kidd".

"Oh, good morning, sweet!" said Kidd's mother, Schala, turning around and smiling that oh-so-sweet mother's smile.  
"Good morning Mom! You haven't forgotten have you?" Kidd asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Of course not, it will be your sixteenth birthday in one week! Times are changing...and so will everyone's lives....."said her mother, drifting into a strange monotone.  
"Mom? What do you mean?" Said Kidd curiously, sitting down at the table and taking a sip of orange juice.  
Schala sat down across from her daughter, a solemn look on her face. Kidd answered with a questioning glance.  
"Kidd, my daughter... I know you have heard me talk of this when you were a little child ... of what happened long ago...."said Schala, putting her hands on Kidd's, staring up at her with a glare.  
"I know Mom, I have to find him...... its not exactly easy....." said Kidd half annoyed, half sadly.

"I know its not, but I am going to tell you everything this time, all that I can remember from our past lives...this may be a great shock to you, so be prepared."

Kidd's face grew from annoyed to a serious, familiar stare. "Everything?"

"Yes, everything." said Schala

Kidd glanced quickly to the clock;6:30...we may have enough time she thought, but she quickly turned back towards her mother.

"I don't remember much about my merging with Lavos, but..." she said looking down "Lavos was an alien that came from the sky, and destroyed the kingdom of Zeal, my kingdom. I sacrificed myself and became one with Lavos. Half of me wanted to destroy everything and the other half just wanted everything to be as it was before. And then I heard the crying of a 3 year old boy ... the crying of a dying little boy. The boy had been terribly wounded and poisoned, by a panther demon or...... FATE, the super computer from the future. I reached out to the little boy and was able to create you, my daughter/clone."

Kidd was shocked, her mother had never told her almost any of this.

"The boy, is the one you met and saved all time with. You two somewhat fell in love, without you two realizing that you had the same feelings for each other. But you two never had the chance to live rightfully. His memory was erased of the adventure you had had, leaving him with barely any reminiscence of you....."

Kidd felt almost embarrassed, even though she didn't know why.

"Kidd, you do not know how serious the problem is that we are going to have to face soon, another time crash, except it will land here.... You must find him! He is the only one who can help, he has the key to fight off the forces that are coming, the terror that not even they are aware of yet! The resurrection of FATE and Lavos, but this time it will be different and will be even more dangerous to all time and existence than the last time over one thousand years ago!"  
Kidd couldn't believe her ears, what her mother was telling her. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew every word her mother spoke was the truth. She was scared, but determined to do something. She knew that this would happen as soon, but when exactly. What was she supposed to do, live her life in fear everyday, even if the day would not come for what 5? 10? 15 years? "Where can I find him?!" she blurted out, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't remember much about him, even though you would think I would, but I had only met him once. But, this is what I remember..." Schala said, closing her eyes gently "His eyes are that of the shining blue heavens above. His hair is soft, and belongs to the sea, as blue as the deepest ocean's glory. He wears upon his head, a red bandana with golden designs upon it, and a tiny necklace around his neck. He will be like that, but considering in this day and age, he probably wont wear the bandana, but he will have it with him at all times, just like you have your necklace."

Kid pondered for a moment and then said:"How will I know its him? Couldn't he be anywhere in the world?"

Schala opened her eyes slowly and said:"No, I sense his warmth coming towards us ... he is near here, he may or may not appear directly to you. He may or may not have his memory of the past, but he will appear, in a way."  
"Do you know his name, Mom?" said Kidd.

"oh.... I cant remember ... but his name will be the same as the one from the past, if you think that someone may be him, and you tell me his name.... I will remember. That is, if the person is him." Said Schala, putting a hand to her forehead. "But, he should be about 16 or 17...."

Kidd took another glance at the clock, 7:06. "I have to get to school Mom, I'll try my best to find him..." said Kidd walking out the door, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. She could barely believe what her mother had told her, even the little things about the time crashes and the Chrono triggers she had told her long ago back when she was small.

The streets were unusually quiet, normally there would be a large crowd of people, walking to work instead of driving, to help the dying planet. Her mother had told her about the world of long ago when man was new and the planet was still flourishing. The dwarves of the marshes had predicted that the humans would bring the downfall of the planet, and they in the long run were probably right.

She walked down a few blocks and came to the school yard. The cross wire fence surrounded the asphalt ground that the highschoolers stood around upon, gossiping or rousing some poor weakling for the morning. She walked through the large opening and immediately heard the first sign of stupidity and ignorance in the world for the morning.  
"Hey, "Kidd,"" the voice teased "How's your crazy Mommy? Is she ready to go to the Loony-Bin yet?"  
Kidd turned around with fury in her eyes, the hot burning red inferno within her, that hated the ignorance of stupid people. There stood the main group of bullies, that showed no mercy to any one. The leader, a tall chubby, yet built duffus, stood in the middle of the group, and whose voice was the teaser. To his right a short stubby little fellow, who wore thick, little glasses, which covered tiny, almost lifeless beady eyes. And to his left, a tall skinny, buck toothed geek, who just stared vengefully at Kidd.

"Tsuyosa....! You bastard! My mother is not a lunatic! She knows what's going to happen to this world and time! She knows more than you!" screamed Kidd, fury building up inside her.

"Oh? Is that a _fact_?"said Tsuyosa, the leader "Are you crazy too? Do you wanna go to the loony-bin....little girl?"

"_Shut up_!" Kidd swung for his face, hitting him hard with her tiny fist. A loud crack can be heard from the thick jaw.

"Well, well...."he said, wiping the blood from his chin"....it seems our little Kidd is tougher than she looks. Well, if she wants to play rough, we'll go along with it."

Tsuyosa gave her a mean punch to the stomach which knocks her to the ground. Her arm bled heavily from the fall on the asphalt, and she held it, in a futile attempt to ease the pain. The bullies moved in closer, and she looked up, frightened.

Tsuyosa snapped his fingers and the two others grabbed Kidd's arms. She new what they were going to do to her, the most humiliating thing that can be done on campus. The punishment that is only used on girls who fight back against the bullies.

"No! _Stop_!!" she cried in desperation, closing her eyes. The group of kids standing near by had come over to watch, as they could do nothing to stop them in fear for their own health.

Tsuyosa grabed Kidd's thin shirt and tugs a little "Now lets see how nice you are...."

Kid winced expecting the pain, horror and humiliation to overcome her. Tsuyosa began to pull hard, but then a hand grabed his arm tightly, immobilizing the limb.

"What the-?!" yelled Tsuyosa turning around quickly to see his opposer.

Kidd opened one eye, expecting to be beaten into pulp. But to her surprise, someone had stopped them from doing it. She saw Tsuyosa struggling to get his arm free from the grip of the boy.

"LEGGO!" Tsuyosa tried to pull his arm away but found he couldn't get it to even move. The boy, who must have been incredibly strong, seemed somewhat wimpy looking outwardly. He had deep, fine, beautiful blue hair, and eyes as blue as the sea, that were now filled with hate for Tsuyosa.

The small crowd around them gasped at the boy, who had dared to confront them. Whispers of curiousness enveloped the crowd.

"Let go of the girl's shirt, and I'll let you go." said the boy, unbelievably calm.

"_Who do you think you are_?!" screamed Tsuyosa, swinging his other arm at the boy.

The boy dodged the hand several times. Tsuyosa tried desperately to hit him, but failed every time. Kidd couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mouth hung open as she watched in amazement.

"I said, let her go!" said the boy, squeezing Tsuyosa's arm even tighter.

"AGHHH!! Okay! _Okay_!!" he yelped pitifully, releasing Kidd's shirt. The thugs quickly let go of her arms and she dropped to the ground.

"..." Kidd stared at the boy in amazement once again.

Tsuyosa pointed an shaking finger at the boy. "You'll regret this!" he barked, and he and his thugs dashed away. The boy doesn't seem to be affected by the threat.

He kneeled down in front of Kidd, who had her face down towards the ground, her eyes weren't visible accounting for her long blonde bangs.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah..." she said, not lifting her face. "...why did you help me?" Kidd lifted her gaze and something clicked, they both gasped.

"I-I... I don't know, I just felt that I had to..." he said scratching his head, his expression completely different from before. He seemed flustered.

"Um, well..." Kidd said, looking at him again. "... Thanks..."

"No problem," he said, getting up. He seemed to return to his aloof self. "...." He turned to the crowd and said loudly, "There's nothing more to see here, best be on your way."

The crowd looked at each other for a few seconds and quietly walked away, but one girl stayed behind, a girl with short silvery hair, but left after a few seconds of staring.

_What was with that girl?_ Kidd thought to herself.

Kidd stood up easily, she was just a little shaken from the thought of what they would have done.

The boy was pretty tall, considering Kidd was tall for her age. Kidd looked into his eyes and he smiled. Then she noticed something. He had blue hair and eyes that seemed to belong to the sea, the same description Kidd had gotten from her mother.

_He couldn't be..._ She put a finger to her chin. _Hmm... maybe... but I need to see more evidence...  
_  
"Um ... can I ask your name?" Kid said

"Serge, Serge Hikikosu." He said, flatly.

_Hmm... his last name means trigger in Japanese ... but his first name sounds Russian...._ Kidd thought to herself.

"What's yours?" Serge said, smiling at her again.

"Schala Zeal." She said half heartily. "Just call me Kidd."

He turned his head towards where the thugs had walked away.

"What were those thugs talking about back there? What did they mean about your mother?"

"They think my mom is crazy..." Kidd said, as Serge turned back to her. She looked away.  
"Just because she tells the future..."

Serge looked at her with worry, and a soft wind blew. After a few moments, he noticed she was crying, silently.

"And I get beat up for it...." She sniffed.

Serge walked up to her, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandana, a red bandana that had elaborate gold designs on it. He reached out to her with the bandana. Kidd looked up and noticed what he was trying to do. She looked at him helplessly and said:

"F-for me?"

_Its the bandana... the one my Mom was talking about...!_

"Yeah, it's my favorite bandana..." he said. "Use it."

Kidd grabbed the bandanna and wiped her eyes, she sniffed and was soon back to normal.

Faintly, the school's broken bell rang, herding the students inside for the day. Kidd handed Serge the bandana, and began to walk away, but Serge caught up with her.

"If they cause, you anymore trouble, if I'm not there, fight back. Even if you get in trouble, okay?" he smiled again.

"Y-yeah...." Kidd said, feeling her face was slightly hot.

Serge and Kidd walked into the school, smiling, each of them knowing they had made a new friend.

End Chapter 1


	2. Him

Chrono Crash  
By Stitchy

Chapter 2: Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.

Kidd and Serge walked through the halls, not saying anything for a time, but then Kid asked:

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"Yeah," Serge said, pulling his long-strapped bag off his shoulder as they walked. "I came from the U.S." He then pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kidd asked, looking over his shoulder inquisitively.

"My schedule. I have see which class I have first you know." He grinned at her, and then glanced down at the schedule, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have Calculus first period... man..." he groaned, lowering the paper.

"Hey... I have that class first period too!" Kidd said, perking up a bit. "Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Mettalium...." he said blankly at the strange name.

"Wow! We have first period together... Oh, yeah, maybe I should warn you.... About the rumors about "Ms." Mettalium..." Kidd said, putting her face to his ear and covering her mouth so no one else would hear. "There are rumors that Ms. Mettalium isn't a Ms... or a Mrs. as a matter of fact..... 'she' may really be a he." 

Serge jerked his head towards her, shock (or horror) on his face. "_No_...!"

"Yes," said Kidd putting her hands behind her back."But, you'll find out more later.... So where's your locker?"

"Um..... #137...." he said, looking at the sheet again.

Kid blinked."Mines # 136...."

Serge blinked. "Hmm ... this is getting weird, but maybe it's for the better." He smirked at Kidd.

Kidd felt her face burn again, and shied her face away. Serge looked a bit puzzled and moved his head down a little towards her, and blinked a couple of times.

After the two head to their lockers, and drop off their stuff, they head to the first class (and most certainly the weirdest) of the day...

Serge and Kidd walked down the hall, where they both noticed a lot of the crowd around them is giggling, especially the girls. Serge seemed very confused as he looked around with a raised brow, while the girls continued to giggle when their backs were turned. They seemed to laugh even harder if Kidd turned around to glare at them. But when Serge turned around they all looked at him like he is the most innocent, perfect thing in the world. Serge gave Kidd a look of confusion as they walked.  
Kidd sighed and said, her eyes distant:

"They think I'm hitting on you. They have it in their heads that I'm just some piece of trash that will do anything to get a guy, just because I've never had a boyfriend."

Serge looked at Kidd thoughtfull. She seemed like the type that would have a lot of friends and certainly would have had at least one boyfriend in her life. He felt a little sorry for her, after all she was pretty good-looking ... and not just that either...

Serge felt his face burn a little, just the slightest little tingle that he could barely feel. Kidd looked up at him, and he quickly turned away. She blinked and smiled.

The two walked into class, and looked around. It seemed like a normal classroom, with students chatting and doing their thing, but something was different. Serge glanced around, then something caught his attention, the teacher's desk. The three thugs from earlier were circled around the teachers desk, screaming something about an 'F' on a report. Serge gasped, and turned to Kidd.

"Those idiots are in your first class?!" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Er....yes..." said Kidd, surprised at his outburst. He had _seemed_ to be the quiet type.

"Isn't a bother for you?" He said, letting her go mercifully.

"Well, yes... but... They don't exactly assault me everyday like that ... just spit balls and stuff...."

Serge's looked away, as to not show Kidd his concerned face. Kidd smiled again, she had seen.

The bell rang, loudly, very loudly, as a matter of fact so loudly that the bell fell off the wall, landing on poor Serge's head. The pair stood in silence for a split second.

"GAH! What the-...?" Serge barked, rubbing his head. He looked down at the floor, there sat the bell, silver and glinting in the sunlight. But, something else was glimmering on the bell, it was red, blood red.

Serge's eyes widened, and slowly took his hand off his head. His hand was covered in blood.

"Hey, Serge you all right?" said Kidd moving cautiously towards him.

"I'm bleeding, aren't I?" Serge asked in a dull voice, turning his gaze towards hers.

The class surrounded them, gabbing to each other confused what had happened. Then a voice from the back of the crowd yelled out:

"What's all the ruckus?!"

The crowd turned at once, to find their Calculus teacher squeezing through the mob to see what was wrong.  
She had short purple hair, just above her shoulders. She wore silver hoop earrings, and a light lavender lipstick. Her dress was knee length, was also purple, with little golden designs imprinted upon them. She wore glasses upon her button nose, which were falling off as a result of her squeezing. The strangest thing about her was that, her eyes were closed in a way that you'd expect her to be smiling, for at the time being she was not smiling.

Serge looked up at her, and blinked a few times. His vision began to blur a little.

She put her hands on her hips, and turned her head around, as if looking, even though her eyes were closed. She then directed her attention to Serge.

"What happened?" she said leaning down, her hands still positioned at her hips.

"I guess the bell fell on my head..." he said rubbing it again, "But, I don't think it's too bad..."

Blood had now streamed down Serge's neck, and was even trickling it's way to his shirt. Serge's vision blurred again, and he held his head in his hand. He looked up for a final second and then blacked out.  
The last thing he remembered was Ms. Mettalium yelling something about the nurse, and Kidd's hands...

End Chapter 2


	3. Silver

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 3: Silver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
*Ok, Light Saber... Glenn is most likely (98% chance) going to be in this fic. Mmm... I dunno what he's gonna do, but he's definitely going to be there at the end, so don't worry! ^__^ *  
  
*Oh yeah, TW & Christi. Everyone here was reborn, and doesn't have the same personalities that they used to have, but don't worry, she wont act like a kid later....ahem... oops... spoiler...*  
  
*OK! IT'S FIXED!!*  
  
Serge stood, unscathed engulfed in nothingness. He stood for a bit,glanced around and started walking. Nothing seemed to change as he walked, but he was moving, in a way.   
  
Then, he heard something moving behind him. He turned around quickly, to find the girl with the silver hair that had been staring at Kid and himself that very morning. She smiled and giggled:  
  
"Serge ... soon ... very, soon..." she grinned "It will begin..."  
  
"What? What will begin?" he said clenching his fists  
  
"You will see..." said the girl, back flipping into the darkness  
  
"What is this?! What are you talking about?!" his screams faded with the sound of the chirping birds.....  
  
Serge's eyes snapped open, only to find he was in the nurse's office.  
  
"Jeez! You scared me!"   
  
Serge turned around to find Kid, sitting next to the bed, with a relieved look on her face.  
  
Serge looked a bit frightened, and a little shaken. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. He blinked a few times, and calmed himself down.  
  
The door creaked open, and a woman with blueish-purple hair walked in with some drinks on a tray. She had a monocle, set on her one of her eyes and a strange look on her face. She set the tray down on the table next to the bed, adjusted the monocle and said:  
  
"Sorry to keep you vaiting...."  
  
*Guess who.... oh you have GOT to know! *  
  
"I am Nurse Luccia, and you look live you've had a nasty bump...."  
  
*Now that I think about it more, it's scary to think of her as a nurse O_o.....*  
  
"Y-yeah...." he said smiling awkwardly  
  
"Zis place iz falling apart at ze zeams ... ever since the principle left...." she said slowly  
  
"Huh? The principle isn't here?" he asked pulling himself up, rubbing his bandaged head.  
  
"Yeah, the principle has been gone for three years ... as a result the students have practically taken over the school..." said Kid supporting her head with her hands.  
  
"So, that's why the other students didn't do anything ... they had no one to go to...." said Serge  
  
"Yes, ... it iz total chaos vor us teachers ... ve don't know vat to do anymore..." Luccia said removing Serge's bandages.  
  
Serge winced a little, feeling his open wound in the air. Luccia ran her fingers around the wound, and started wrapping fresh, blood free bandages around his head.  
  
"Hmmm ... your a tough one zat you are ... but if our young lady over here had not brought you here quickly, if could have become more serious....." Luccia said smiling over at Kid.  
  
Kid jumped up at the thought, and turned a little bit red in the cheeks.  
"Um ... well, it wasn't that great..."  
  
"Yes, it vas ... don't be so modest, dear..." said Luccia rubbing alcohol on Serge's head.  
  
"Heheh ... guess I owe ya one..." Serge closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"No! I didn't do it alone... Ms. Mettalium helped me..." she said looking at the floor  
  
Suddenly, the door swings open. Ms. Mettalium pokes her head in and in an annoying voice said:  
  
"Did I hear my name?"  
  
Serge, Kid and Nurse Luccia stared at Ms. Mettalium in horror for a few seconds, blinking.  
  
Ms. Mettalium smiles and walks over to Serge.  
  
"I see your looking better, my fine friend," she says patting him on the head, quite roughly mind you.  
  
"OWW! Not so hard!" Serge yelps, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
Kid face faults.  
  
"Well, you certainly can't go to your other classes with this big of a bump. I think it would be wise if you went home. Do you agree, Ms. Luccia?" Ms. Mettalium turns to Luccia.  
  
"Um ... ahem ... yes, I agree vith Ms. Mettalium ... it vould be for ze best," she said washing her hands in the sink.  
  
"Um ... do you think it would be okay if I went home, too?" Kid's voice squeaked from the back of the room.  
  
Everyone directed their attention towards Kid, and there was a long hush. Then Ms. Mettalium said:  
  
"I don't see a problem with that, do you Nurse Luccia?" she smiled at the nurse.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't think it vould du any harm..." she put a hand to her chin "Vhy not? Go on you two."  
  
Serge looked astonished, why did she want to go out of school just so ... well he didn't know exactly what Kid wanted to do.  
  
Kid smiled and got up from the metal chair he sat in "I'm gonna get my stuff then!"  
  
Kid ran out the door, and Luccia yelling back that Kid should call her mother.  
  
Serge sat for a moment, looking down at the sheets he was set in. He didn't understand why Kid was skipping school to go with him. They had just met this morning, there was no reason for her to be doing this, they barely knew each other. He began to feel his heart beating faster and harder. Then Ms. Mettalium's voice broke through his thoughts:  
  
"Can you get up all right?" she lowered herself down to eye level with him.  
  
"Yeah." He said blankly turning his face towards her.  
  
"Then, you should get your things as well," she said smiling again.   
  
When she smiled she opened one of her eyes. Serge moved his head back a little. Her eyes were purple, and empty. They had thick black slits placed in the middle of them, and seemed to be almost, evil.  
  
She closed the eye again, smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Serge was sweating heavily, and he had to sit for a few seconds to get a hold of himself.  
He gulped and wearily crawled out of the bed. He walked out into the hallway, the classes were still going on, and the halls were bare. He walked down the hall to his locker, Kid stood waiting for him there.  
  
Kid smiled and said:  
"It's good that you can walk now."  
  
Serge smiled an uneasy smile, and felt his heart beating again. He looked away and put this combination in his lock. He removes his things from his locker and swings his back pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Shall we go?" he said beginning to turn.  
  
"Wait a sec." Kid said from behind him.   
  
Serge turned around, his heart beating thunderously again.  
  
"Who's house are we going to?" Kid asked  
  
"Well, we have to stop by my house if we're gonna go to your house..." Serge said.  
  
"Why's that?" Kid asked  
  
"My overprotective mother who thinks my dad is gonna--" Serge stopped in his tracks, his face turned aguishly sad.  
  
"What about your dad?" asked Kid walking up to him and desperately trying to look into his eyes.  
  
"Never mind. I just want you to meet my Mom," said Serge quickly turning around.  
  
Kid stood for a few seconds, then caught up with Serge again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Kid and Serge head down a few blocks and stop at Serge's house. The moving van still sat outside the house, parked near the side of the road. The house was a normal two story house, white with turquoise trim, along with a small balcony....  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Mom?" Serge beckoned as he and Kid walked in the door.  
  
The house was filled with cardboard boxes, all with labels of who they belong to or which room they belong in. Serge looked around, as Kid stands back trying to get a view of the place.  
  
"Mom?!" Serge yells directed up towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh? Honey?...." a woman with brown hair walked down the steps, cleaning off a silver brooch with her apron "What are you doing out of school? And what's that bandage doing on your head?"  
  
She walked over to Serge and examined his head, then Serge said:  
  
"Uh ... the bell at school sorta, fell on my head..."   
  
"Oh?" said Serge's mother cocking her head around Serge "And who's this?"  
  
"Um... I'm Kid, from school..." said Kid pointing to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda helped her out this morning..." said Serge pulling away from his mother's grip.  
  
"Well, that's nice. You two seem to have had quite a day," said Serge's mother gently.  
  
"Oh, Mom... I was wondering if it would be all right if I could go to Kid's house, I thought it would be best if I told you what happened first." Serge asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, it's quite all right. I'll have to meet Kid's parents sometime..." said Serge's mother putting a finger to her chin.  
  
"Well, it's only Mom and me," said Kid quickly.  
  
"It's the same with me and Serge. His father, my husband, had well..." Marge paused, looking for the right word "...mental problems. He...he..." she paused again "...he's in the insane asylum just outside the city."  
  
Kid's eyes widened, not only about what happened to Serge's father, but at how honest Serge's mother could be.  
  
"Mom ... it's okay ... he's gonna get better ... someday..." Serge said comfortingly  
  
Marge began to sob, Serge then turned to Kid.  
  
"We better go."   
  
So they left the house, and walked down the street. Neither of them said anything until they were almost to Kid's house, until Kid asked a question:  
  
"Why was he put in an insane asylum?"  
  
"Because..." Serge paused "...he was claiming to be Fate."  
  
"Fate?" Kid asked.  
  
"The preordained future..... he claimed that he could control it...." Serge said, his eyes hidden under his bangs.  
  
Kid and Serge walked for a moment in silence. Not one word came forth from their mouths. Kid moved sideways towards Serge, and grabbed his hand with both hers. Serge stopped and looked at Kid, his mouth open slightly. Kid's face was determined, she looked at him seriously, and said:  
"I know this may be a hard thing for you to discuss with other people, but if you feel troubled about this or anything else, just come talk to me."  
  
Serge smiled, and nodded. Kid smiled, let go of his hand and continued their walk in silence for what seemed an eternity...  
  
***********************************************************************  
End Chapter 3  
***********************************************************************  
Fruit Loop #2: I'm soooo evil...... 


	4. Kidspart one

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 4: Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*Don't worry TW, there will be more characters coming, when things start to heat up, which wont be for a couple weeks. Glenn will be appearing in the sixth chapter for sure for all you fans out there ^__^! Oh yeah, in a few weeks, when my site is up (don't try clicking the link on my profile yet) I'm gonna be putting up my fanart, and maybe I'll get some contributors, nyeheheheh ... so I hope you'll enjoy it! Any ways, this chapter is rather short, so there's gonna be second part of it. *  
  
Kid and Serge stepped up to the door of the house and looked at each other. Kid put a finger to her mouth, and motioned that Serge should wait out here. He nodded in reply.  
  
Kid stepped in and found her mother sitting in the same spot as she had that morning, reading a thick book. Schala looked up, and a soft surprise crossed her face.  
  
"Kid ... what are you doing home from school?" asked Schala closing her book and setting it on the table.  
  
"Mom! I think I may have found him! I'm pretty sure it's him, but I wanna make sure, so I went out of school with him and-" Kid stopped as Schala put her finger on Kid's lips.  
  
"Wait a second, now WHY are you out of school...?"   
  
"Uh ... it's a long story I'll tell ya later, but I want you to meet him!" said Kid, breathlessly.  
  
"All right then. Let him in." said Schala folding her hands and leaning back in her chair.  
  
Kid ran to the door, and motioned her hand for him to come in. Serge nodded, and stepped up into the house.  
  
Kid turned to Serge, who stopped suddenly. Serge blinked questionably at Kid a couple of times, and cocked his head. Kid closed her eyes and said:  
  
"I know you might not believe what my Mom has to say, but you have to try to understand."  
  
Serge blinks again, and shrugs. "Well, ... we'll see what happens..."  
  
As the two entered the kitchen, Schala's eyes widened for a moment. She rose quickly and ran towards Serge.  
  
"My, my... I think you may be right Kid..." said Schala putting her hands on Serge's shoulders and examining him.  
  
"Uh ... about what?" said Serge sweat dropping.  
  
"Uh... Serge this is my Mom ... she has something's to ask you...." said Kid also sweat dropping.  
  
Schala let Serge's shoulders loose and sat down.  
  
"Please sit down Serge, I have to have a word with you." Said Schala smiling.  
  
Serge nervously pulled a chair up and sat down. He smiled awkwardly at Schala.  
  
"You must have heard things about me ... but you mustn't believe them. I am not crazy, I just understand things people don't know how to or want to understand," said Schala, putting her arms onto the table.  
"Now, Serge, I need to ask you a few things, is that OK with you?"  
  
"Sure, um ... no problem." Serge gulped nervously.  
  
"Now, do you have a red bandana with golden designs on it?"  
  
"Yeah... I do..." said Serge, loosening a little.  
  
"Show it to me." Said Schala looking inquisitively at Serge.  
  
Serge looked at Kid desperately, and Kid nodded for him to do it.  
  
Serge pulled the bandana out of his pocket, and set it on the table.  
  
"Good. Now, as I can see, you have the description of what the point is, blue hair and eyes that belong to the sea...... who do you live with?"  
  
"Just my Mom..." said Serge.  
  
"And what happened to your father?" asked Schala.  
  
"Uh ... he's in an insane asylum..." said Serge, looking at the floor.  
  
"You must be very strong to have been able to admit that..." said Schala smiling remorsefully. "Now, last question ... when you were three years old, did something happen to you? Some kind of accident or something in that area?"  
  
"Um ... something did happen to me when I was three, but I don't remember it that well.... I was attacked by a large dog that had gotten loose in the neighborhood, I was playing outside and...." Serge held his head in vain trying to remember what happened next. "The dog chased after me and it bounded on me ... my dad drove me to the hospital ... and ... that's all I remember...."  
  
"I think you may have found him, Kid," said Schala smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Serge, lifting his head.  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying: "History repeats itself"?... well, what I am about to explain to you has to do with that saying..." said Schala closing her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the front door. They all turned their heads around to somehow see what was causing the noise. Schala stood up and said:  
  
"Shall we see who it is?"  
  
The group walked down to the door, they cautioned for a bit and open the wood door.  
There stood a ten year old blonde girl smiling up at them. Serge and Kid blinked  
  
"Oh, it's just little Marcy..." said Kid whacking her hand against the side of her face and burying it in her hand.   
  
"HI! Can Kid come out and play?" asked little Marcy, her eyes closing tightly.  
  
"Hmmmm... I think Serge can wait for the explanation. You don't mind me keeping you in suspense, do you Serge?" Schala smiled sweetly towards him.  
  
Serge blinked. "I-it's OK..."  
  
"OK, Marcy. I'll come out and play, Serge will you come along with me?" said Kid glancing over at Serge.   
  
"Sure, I think it'll be fun." Serge said crouching next to Marcy and smiling.  
  
"You hairs funny mister, it's blue!" said Marcy, pulling on a strand of Serge's bangs nearly yanking Serge to the floor.  
  
"YOW! LEGGO! I had a bad bump there today, and this isn't helping much!" Serge yelped getting his abused hair from Marcy's clutches.   
  
Marcy grabs Kid's hand tightly and drags her outside. Marcy turns around and says rudely:  
"Oh, I guess you can come, too..."  
  
Serge walked across the lawn with his hands in his pockets. "Kids....." he mutters looking angrily at the sky.  
  
***********************************************************************  
End Chapter 4  
*********************************************************************** 


	5. Kidspart two

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 5: Kids *part 2*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*Don't worry Christi, Serge will be more affectionate, once he decides he.....nmmm... almost let out a spoiler!ooops.... just you wait, things are going to get hectic....*  
  
The wind rustled the leaves that had just recently popped ou of their buds. The cherry trees pink and white flowers gave off a faint fragrance that tickled Serge's nose. He, Kid and Marcy had been walking for some time down the sidewalks. Serge wasn't sure where they were going.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Serge  
  
Marcy turned sharply at Serge and said "Don't speak unless you are spoken to."  
  
Serge eyed Marcy "If that was the rule, then no one would say anything."  
  
Marcy blinked, totally taken aback.  
  
Kid turned to Serge and said: "Were going to get some of Marcy's friends. They all live near each other, so it wont be much of a problem."  
  
Serge turned away, and nodded. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable when she looked at him.  
  
They walked down another few blocks and stopped at a light blue house, where three kids were playing in the yard with a beachball. One girl had curly blonde hair, and the other had spiky red hair, and had it up in a little pony tail. Marcy ran up to them and yelled:  
  
"HI LEAH! HI KORCHA!!"  
  
The little munchkins embraced each other as Kid and Serge sweat dropped. They looked at each other ,smiled awkwardly and walked over to the bunch.  
  
"Uh... so where do you guys wanna go first?" asked Kid bending down.  
  
"PARK!!!!" They yelled with join, throwing their arms up in the air.  
  
"Ok, I guess were going to the park...." Kid straightened up and turned to Serge.  
  
"Oh god.... this is gonna be one tiring day..." Serge slapped his hand to the top of his head with frustration.  
***********************************************************************  
After the half hour walk to the park, Kid and Serge don't seem to be getting enough exercise, since they both collapse on the ground, as they see that the "park" is just an open field with no sign of a bench anywhere...  
***********************************************************************  
"No... all that walking... just so the kiddys can have a big place to play..." Serge moaned, his eyes swirling.  
  
Kid flopped down next to Serge and let out a big sigh.  
  
"Aren't you gonna play with us?!" The kids wailed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Nooooo......." said Serge rolling over.  
  
"No... you just go and have fun......" Kid smiled wearily and shooed them off into the grass.  
  
Luckily for Serge and Kid, the kids had brought the beach ball with them, and were happily throwing it back and forth to one another.   
  
Serge sat up, and set his legs in crosslegged position. Kid did nothing of the sort, and just pulled her arms under her head.  
  
"Nice day, isn't it?" asked Kid, the breeze rustling through her hair.  
  
"Maybe for you... I can't even help that I'm in a bad mood......plus it's really hot out here." Serge said fanning himself.  
  
Kid sat up. "Yeah, it is kinda hot." Kid untied the bow that held her braid and let the three stips of hair fall down. She pulled back her hair into a high ponytail, and tied it with the bow.  
"That's better."  
  
Serge glanced over at her, and being in a bad, but mischievous mood, he pulled up a wad of grass. Serge smiled evily, and threw the wad at Kid's face. Success, a perfect hit.  
  
"Wha-wha didya do that for?!" Kid yelped, turning her dirt filled face at Serge.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Serge pointing at Kid.  
  
Kid scowled, pulled up a wad of dirt and grass and threw it at Serge as hard as she could. The wad made it's mark.  
  
Serge smiled mischievously. Kid back away a little.  
  
"AHAHA!" Serge laughed bounding upon Kid and begining to wrestle with her  
  
"WHOA!!" Kid yelped.  
  
The two rolled around in the grass, laughing and wrestling with each other, not caring what was happening around them. When the kids noticed the two, they stopped throwing the ball (in the middle of one, which ended up hitting Korcha in the head....), and stared at the spectacle.  
  
Serge suddenly stopped on top of Kid. Kid stopped her laughter,and looked at Serge puzzeled.  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
Serge looked around, a stern look on his face and said: "I think someone is watching us..."  
  
Kid lifted her head in surprise and also looked around. There was no one in sight, but the kids.  
"I don't see anyone..." said Kid.  
  
"Sh!" Serge placed his finger onto her mouth.  
  
Kid felt her cheeks burn a little.  
  
Serge looked around again, around until his head couldn't turn anymore. Then he spotted something glimmer by a tree that was only 10 feet away, something silver. Serge started to move but stopped as the silver dissapeared. Serge got off of Kid and walked toward the tree, he stopped at the foot and saw a letter with a sugar pink envelope sitting on one of the roots at the base of the trunk. Kid came running up behind him.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Kid.  
  
"Silver... something silver..." Serge said looking up to the branches.  
  
Kid looked toward the ground at Serge's feet. "What's that letter?"  
  
"Let's see..." Serge picked up the envelope and ripped it open. Kid walked around Serge to see what was written.  
  
The letter had curvy handwritting, and read:  
  
Dear Chrono Trigger and Dog,  
  
Tommorow, you will know. Everything is beggining again. Everything. Death is coming, for someone new.   
  
-Kurayamitsukiryu  
  
"Chrono Trigger and Dog? What does that mean?" Serge pondered, pulling the letter away from his face a little."What do you think, Kid?"  
  
"I don't like it, I don't like it. This letter is talking about death, isn't it? Were the only ones here, and this letter just appeared. It has to be meant for us. That means that someone is going to die, that we know." Kid said flashing a worried, yet stern face.  
  
"Yeah, this is--WAGH!!" Serge felt himself being smashed face forward into the ground. Serge pulled his face from the grass and turned his head around, to find two little munchkins, one sitting on his back, the other sitting on his butt with was sticking upward.   
  
"HAHAHA!"Kid laughed pointing at Serge.   
  
Serge sighed in frustration.  
  
Kid laughed until she too felt a munchkin knocking her over from the back. Kid's face landed on the soil right in front of Serge's. She lifted her head and facefaulted.  
  
Serge also facefaulted and said:  
"I HATE kids....."  
  
"So do I." said Kid.  
***********************************************************************  
As the little group walked back and dropped the kid's off, Serge and Kid had a little conversation on their past lives and what was prophesised to happen. It was now about 8:00 at night, and the moon was nearly full...  
***********************************************************************   
Serge looked at Kid and said:  
"So, what is going to happen?"  
  
"Almost everything in our past lives, except for a few things maybe different. I dont know any details." Kid said "But, it will be very tragic for both of us...." Kid looked at the ground, sadly.  
  
Serge looked at Kid somewhat regretfully. Suddenly, he grabbed Kid and pulled her into his chest. Kid blinked a few times. She kept her face down, because her face face felt like a hot oven. Serge's face was also a little red, he then said:  
  
"No matter what happens, were going to come throught it. Were going to live on, we wont let our past lives ruin our new ones. Were not gonna let it happen again. Your with me, aren't you Kid?"  
  
A cool breeze seemed to soothe Kid's face and she replied:  
"Yes, were gonna show those buggers what were made of!"  
  
Serge cocked his head back a little. "Where did that come from...?"  
  
"I dunno...." said Kid  
***********************************************************************  
End Chapter 5  
***********************************************************************  
Fruit Loop #2:Heh. I told you.  
  



	6. GoodBye

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 6: Good-bye  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*Okay, be prepared people, there is good news and bad news. First, the good news, Glenn will be appearing in this chapter! Rejoice! And now for the bad news...... there will be something gruesome. This is now, the turning point to at least PG-13. Thou hast been warned. *  
  
"Kid..." mocked a faraway voice. Kid found herself in inky blackness, with no way of telling where she was. She turned around and saw nothing.  
  
Then the voice beckoned again."Kid.... don't lie down wiz Mon Serge...... you dog."  
  
Kid looked above her and screamed:  
"WHAT OR WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
  
Kid's voice rang from the dream into reality as she thrust herself up from her pillow. She blinked a few times and left herself adjust. Her sweat was cold and she was trembling fiercely. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and gulped in a thick breath. She looked at her clock, 7:30 am. She shakily got out of bed, without a second thought of what the dream meant. She threw on a tight black shirt. She felt that the day would be hot, so she slipped on a pair of khaki shorts. She looked out the window, it was raining hard, but the breeze that was blowing in was hot and humid. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her necklace, and ran out of her room. She walked down the steps, as not to make her mother mad. She looked at her mother sadly, as if there was something to worry about. She was so worried about the letter, the dream, and the sudden burst of a voice that seemed to be someone else speaking as Serge was holding her.   
  
Kid gasped as she remembered the last night. Serge and Kid were walking home, as she told Serge about the seriousness of the situation and the past that was so painful. She didn't tell him about what had been so tragic, about the love and things. Her heart beat as she thought of the incident that had happened so suddenly and ended so quickly. Afterwards they walked towards their homes again. Since Serge's house was on the way, Kid had figured they would stop their first. They came to Serge's house and Serge didn't stop. Kid stopped and asked roughly  
  
"Aren't you gonna go home?"  
  
Serge turned around and gave her an innocent look and said:  
  
"I will, I just thought I should walk you home..."  
  
Kid couldn't stop thinking about it. But, she knew she couldn't just stand on the top of the stairs all day. So she stepped down the steps, and her mother looked up. She smiled at Kid, and continued to break the eggs for the omelet she was preparing. Kid walked down and sat down at the table. Her backpack was already packed and sitting next to the door. She felt a little uneasy, a feeling that she couldn't explain. Her mother sat the omelet on the table in front of Kid, and sat down across from Kid.  
  
Schala smiled and said:  
"Kid, there's something that I must give you, before things start to get chaotic. Take these,"  
  
Schala handed Kid a little purple bag, with a gold string wrapped around it.   
  
Kid looked at Schala puzzled. "What is it?"  
  
"They are the stars, the very essence of strength. You will understand very soon." Schala smiled slyly. "You have said something with an Australian accent lately, haven't you?"  
  
Kid didn't say anything, but Schala just smiled. She then lifted up a small weapon from the floor, a dagger that shone with all imaginable colors.  
"This dagger is yours, Kid. You will soon remember how to use it. Oh, yes. Serge's swallow is inside the bag, I had to make it compact in order to keep suspicion down. And last but not least..." Schala reached down into her apron pocket.  
  
Kid blinked a couple of times at the strange things her mother was giving to her, but she knew that she would somehow need these.  
  
Schala pulled out a strange object. It was completely black except for the many tiny lights inside, that swirled around and around flaunting their brilliant colors.  
  
*Heheh.... TW I found out what I think they look like! ^_^*  
  
"These are you elements. You and Serge will have to share them. I believe there are almost all of the elements that were sent here. As you can see some of them are different..."  
  
Kid peered into the orb, and she saw what her mother was talking about. There were a few things floating and moving inside, different from the swirling lights.   
  
There was a wolf with red markings, that seemed to be followed by a trail of fire. Another was a large yellow snake, that hissed at the little green lights that were teasing it. There was blonde genie, who's hair was flowing everywhere. A black figure was sulking around, it was hooded and looked as thought it were in hell with little hyperactive twinkling lights. There were a few angels fluting around, maintaining order as best they could. There was a little forest sprite that was flying with the genie. A dragon-like salamander that was napping under a bunch of red lights. There was a little spaceship like thing floating above the hooded-man. And lastly, there was a sparkle of lights that were surrounding something. It was a Unicorn with a blue mane, and it legs had blue markings. It's hooves seemed to be made of metal, as did it's horn. It was galloping around leaving a trail of the white sparkles.  
  
Kid's mouth hung open as she gazed upon what she saw.  
  
Schala flicked the orb."Their off balance."  
  
After she flicked the orb, the little sparkles and beings impulsively posed and formed into a circle. The Lights all gathered with their respecting colors and beings. They floated slowly around in a circle, going in a motion from the top to the bottom.  
  
Schala pointed to the red sparkles that had emulated. "These are the red elements, your specialty. Anyone can use these, but you and your fellow red innates use them best."  
  
Schala pointed to the wolf that Kid had spotted first. "This is the 'Red Wolf" Summon Element, you and the other Red Innates can only summon this." Schala then pointed to the Dragon-Salamander."This is "Salamander," like Red Wolf only red innates can summon him. He is the most powerful Red Summon."  
  
Kid nodded in reply.  
  
Schala then pointed to the biggest red sparkles a few slightly bigger than the others, another slightly bigger, another that was slightly bigger, and one enormous one. "The slightly bigger ones are the red high level elements. The three bigger ones are your tech skills, only you can use them."  
  
Schala pointed to the white sparkles."These are the elements Serge and the other white innates will use. "Unicorn," and "Angels" are their summons and so on."  
  
Kid nodded again.  
  
Schala sat back in her chair."Your allies must now be remembering everything, and their tech skills should be with them. You needn't worry about their elements, and they will be easy to find. They will practically come to you. This is all you need."  
  
Kid got up from her chair and picked up her backpack, and turned.  
  
"See ya Mom..."  
  
"Good-bye!" said Schala waving.  
  
Kid walked out onto the grass, it was raining now, and she had to hold her backpack over her head. She ran up the street towards Serge's house. As she came up to his house she saw Serge coming across his lawn, with an umbrella. (Smart boy.)  
  
Serge looked up and noticed Kid. "Heya!"Serge's bandages were gone, so her must have healed quickly. "Where's your umbrella?"  
  
"Well, its good to see you've recovered. I kinda was caught up, with something so I didn't take the time to notice it was raining." Said Kid with a scowl.  
  
"Aw, well we'll have to share then." Serge said pulling up the umbrella. "So, what did your Mom give you this time?"  
  
"A lot of things that had a lot of color," said Kid pulling her backpack off as they walked.  
  
Serge laughed.  
  
Kid pulled out the dagger, purple bag, and the black orb with the elements inside.  
  
Serge blinked.  
  
Kid glanced at Serge."The bag hasn't been opened yet, but your weapon is inside."  
  
"Weapon? Is this what were going to use to fight?" Serge said curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I use a dagger. My Mom says that we'll remember how to use them soon. Now, I'm getting my knickers in a knot about what your weapon is. My Mom called it a "swallow," i don't know what the heck that is," said Kid untying the gold string.  
  
"Your accent is picking up again, I guess you had an Australian accent back then," said Serge.  
  
"Guess so." Kid pulled off the string finally, and a great burst of light shot from it. There were tiny white stars inside, each one barely an individual because of the great light. Inside was a tiny little double bladed object. But, it didn't stay tiny for long. It grew and fell from the bag. It landed with a loud clang on the asphalt. Serge and Kid backed away as the object fell to the ground.  
  
They stared at the green-tinted object for a moment while face-faulting. They looked at each other, and Kid nodded for Serge to pick it up.  
  
Serge bent down and lifted the swallow by it's handle and observed it. The blades were intricately designed and had an extremely sharp blade. The blade was tinted a little bit green, and shone even though the sun was not out.  
  
"Wow... I can feel something emitting from this. It's almost as though I've known how to use it for all my life." Serge slashed at the air, maneuvering and curving like a pro.  
  
Kid grabbed Serge's arm and pulled him down. "OK, later we'll check out our weapons. We need to get to school."  
  
Suddenly, there cam a splatter of feet on the wet asphalt behind them. Serge and Kid turned, only to be knocked over by a group of three people, each with a piece of buttered toast in their mouths. One was about 27 looking, he had small glasses that were now falling off the ridge of his nose, he had long lavender hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail. He was wearing a suit and holding a black briefcase. The other male had dirty blonde hair and laying on top of Kid, (who's face was being smashed into the ground by the boy) he looked 20-ish and was wearing a suit, and holding a briefcase just like the other. There was also a woman who looked as if she were in her mid 20's. She had long purple hair that went down to the very bottom of her waist. She was wearing a long khaki skirt and was trying ferociously to get it down before the whole world saw her panties.  
  
Kid lifted her head from the asphalt, with an angry look on her face.   
"Geddofa me, whoevea ya are!"  
  
Serge just facefaulted. The accent was kicking in again.  
  
The blonde boy got up and brushed himself off. "I-I'm so sorry!" he said.  
  
Kid got up as Serge and the other two did.   
"Aw ... that's OK."  
  
The purple haired woman walked up to Serge and Kid, she bowed and said:  
"Were very sorry, it's just we were in a hurry to get to our new jobs as teachers at the school that's just up ahead..."  
  
"Hey, we go to school there!" said Serge.  
  
Kid glanced at the blonde guy. "He doesn't look old enough to be a teacher."  
  
"I'm a Student Intern, I'm going with them to learn from them for my teaching career," said the young boy.  
  
"Oh. So who are you guys?" asked Kid.  
  
"Ahem, I'm Professor Karsh," said Karsh holding out his hand for a shake. Kid and Serge shook hands with him.  
  
"I am Ms. Riddel, I teach Language Arts," she said smiling."...and this is Glenn, he's learning to be a Language Arts teacher from me."  
  
Glenn smiled at the two.  
  
Serge smiled back and stated:  
"Heheh, my name's Serge. And this is Schala, but everyone just calls her Kid."  
  
Kid nodded in compliance.  
  
Karsh looked down at his watch, and his face exploded with horror.  
"Uh..... it's 8:15!!"   
  
Riddel and Glenn jumped up, and said in unison:  
"Your kidding...right?!"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT!!" yelled Karsh, dropping his toast.  
  
"C'mon!! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Kid yelled running ahead through the rain.  
  
Serge, Karsh, Riddel, and Glenn ran beside Kid. Serge figured that umbrella would slow him down, so he threw down the umbrella which would be laying there for most of the day (that is, if the umbrella decides to be a star and become one of Mary Poppins umbrellas).  
  
The bell was beginning to ring, and the heard of students moved in from the rain. They ran inside and they all let out an enormous sigh of relief. They all ran to their lockers and assigned classrooms. The day continued normally, (about as normal as it could be) Ms. Mettalium winked at Serge during math class. For some reason Tsuyosa and his gang were spine-tinglingly quiet. Everything seemed fine.  
***********************************************************************  
Schala has been doing housework all day, preparing the meals for Kid and her to share and maybe even Serge would come. She was very happy, and was doing some left over dishes in the sink, giving herself dishpan hands.  
***********************************************************************  
A glimmer of silver flickered at the window, someone was watching her. The silver haired girl grinned and whispered to herself:  
"I've found you, Schala...."  
  
Schala hummed to herself a little, thinking about when the sun would come out again.  
  
The silver haired girl phased out and reappeared in the den. She looked around, and phased in an enormous silver scythe, it was encrypted with black symbols such as five-pointed stars, encased in circles, and ancient writing s long forgotten. She phased out again.  
  
Schala looked out the window, the sun had come bursting through the gray, bleak encasement of the clouds. Schala turned away from the dishes and went to the window to bask in the sun.  
  
The silver-haired girl phased in behind Schala, the scythe in hand. She grinned and said slowly:  
"Schala...."  
  
Schala spun around, almost knowing she was in danger. But before she could do anything, the silver-haired girl said and swung:  
"....guess WHO!" The silver haired girl's last word strained as she swung the scythe at Schala's neck.  
***********************************************************************  
Kid jumped suddenly, from what was almost a deep sleep during class.  
  
Serge turned to her and gave her a puzzled look.  
  
She gave a calm look, and waved her hand that nothing was wrong.  
  
After the school bell rang, Serge and Kid strolled outside. They felt a little awkward, but fine notheless. Just before they were leaving through the fence, some voices stymied them from leaving.  
Karsh, Riddel, and Glenn ran up to the two. They had different looks on their faces, they seemed changed somehow. They looked at them and said:  
  
"Okay ... we just had really strange feelings, and we had flashes of some kind of disaster. We remember ... the past!" said Glenn lifting himself up higher.  
  
"Oh, so ya remembered ... that's good." Kid blinked at what she was saying, and then shrugged it off. "Might as well get used TA it."  
  
Serge nodded."Yeah, its not gonna be the same anymore is it?"  
  
Riddel turned to the two."We must find the others, and quickly. Were going to need all the help we can get."  
  
Kid nodded."Yeah, but that's for another day ... we'll find them later."  
  
They all smiled and went their separate ways. Kid and Serge headed to Kid's house. They were busy looking at the little globe of elements. They were off balance again, and were doing the oddest things.  
  
"HA! Look at Thunda Snake! It looks like it's got it's eyes set on Genie!" said Serge pointing to the snake who kept on sighing when it tried to talk to Genie.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like the Angels and Grim Reaper are dukin it out, like little whiny brats!"  
said Kid laughing at the Grim Reaper putting its hands on it's hips, while the Angels drooped in frustration.  
  
"Ah, better put them away. Were almost to your house," said Serge.  
  
Kid stuffed them into her bag, and flipped it back up on her back.  
  
The two came walking up to Kid's house, expecting the same-old-same-old. But as they came up to the house, they saw yellow police line tape wrapped around the outer lawn of the house. Police men, detectives and reporters were walking around the lawn. Kid and Serge's eyes widened, they hastily ran up to the line. A police man stepped in front of them and said gruffly:  
"I'm sorry, but this house is under investigation, no one may pass."  
  
"But, I LIVE here!!" Kid yelled pushing through the police man with Serge following close behind. She ran up the porch stairs where another police man stood, blocking the door to the house. The police man looked down at Kid, and said:  
"Do you live here?"  
  
"Yes," yelled Kid.  
  
Serge stood behind Kid, looking concerned.  
  
"Then, I still cannot let you pass. Your mother has been murdered....." the police man said with a grim look of regret on his face."Someone snuck in and decollated your mother's..." he couldn't bear to say what the other word for it was.  
  
But, Kid knew just what he was going to say. Her eyes broadened and she started to stumble backwards with disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Serge's mouth hung open and his eyes also widened. Kid's eyes welled up with tears, her eyes didn't move even when they rolled down her cheek. She turned around quickly to Serge. A few tears dropped from her eyes, and she totally broke down onto Serge. She was wailing into his shirt, and her felt her tears bleed through. She hiccupped as she cried, gasping for the air. Serge slowly closed his eyes, and held her against him. She wept and asked:  
  
"WHY?! WHY?! Why my Mom?! WHY?!"  
  
Serge moved his head down to her shoulders and squeezed her tight. He didn't say anything, he just kept on holding on to her. As if it would make all the difference in the world....  
***********************************************************************  
End Chapter 6  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fruit Loop #2: There you have it, the first bit of hell in the story. 


	7. Home

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 7: Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*Ok, maybe some of you don't know what the word 'decollated' means, if you have a dictionary handy, look it up. *  
  
Kid cried and cried into Serge's shirt, he kept holding her and squeezing her. Then the police man who had told them the news walked up to Serge and Kid. He took off his hat, wringing his hands on the rim of the cap. Serge let his grasp loosen and he lifted his head. Kid peeked out from behind Serge's arm, tears streaming down her cheeks. The police officer glanced at the two remorsefully, and said:  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think it would be best that you didn't see the remains. We don't think it would be good to let you see," he paused."The house is under investigation, and you wont able to remove anything, or enter the building for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry but, I'm afraid your going to need a place to stay..."  
  
The officer glanced at Serge and turned to him. "You must be her boyfriend or something ... do you think you could give her a place to stay?"  
  
Serge's cheeks tingled with redness, he blinked a few times and blurted out:  
"W-well, I-I think it will be all right. Kid, did you hear that?"  
  
Kid didn't look up, she stopped crying for a moment and nodded.   
  
The policeman smiled weakly and patted Kid's head. He then said:  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find out who murdered your mother."  
  
Kid sniffed and buried her face in Serge's chest. Serge smiled and laughed uneasily. His face resembled a very ripe tomato that was just about right for picking. The police officer smiled and put his hands behind his back.  
  
Serge pushed Kid gently from him by her shoulders. She leaned against him, her back in a slouch. They began to walk down the street, while Serge struggled to keep himself up from Kid's staggering.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, a thunderous cry can be heard from the Silent Crest Insane Asylum just outside of the city.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The screaming belonged to none other than Wazuki, Serge's father. He was bound with a straight jacket, and ramming the walls of the padded room. He slammed into the wall again, and slid down to the padded floor.   
  
He hacked up great blotches of blood, and stained the pillow like floor. He made strange noises, like the sound of a growling panther. His sweat dripped off of his nose and face, heaving great breaths to the floor. He screamed in pain, with the sound of a large cat roaring like an echo in his voice. Fur trickled its way around his face. His eyes molded into yellow sits, and rolled down to meet the air. Ears grew from the top of his head, his blue hair receded, and turned to brown fur. The straight-jacket ripped apart as his catlike features completed. He lifted himself up, now wearing the gold and black general-like outfit. He ripped the door off of the wall and stepped out calmly.   
  
A nurse who was walking down the hallway, carrying a tray of needles was nearly hit by the flying door. After she recovered from the shock, she looked up at the spectacle walking down the hall. She dropped the pan with a loud crash her eyes humungous white disks emerging from their sockets. He jaw dropped as the cat-man just waltzed down the hall.  
  
Lynx walked out of the gates, quietly and calmly, not one word came forth from his lips. He stopped and closed his eyes. He lifted his head to the sky, and laughed, like a total maniac, making the very forests surrounding the Asylum shiver in fear. For, FATE was reborn.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Mom..." said Serge as he walked in through the door. Kid beside him her head bowing down.  
  
Marge turned and knew instinctively something was wrong."Whats the matter? What happened?" She said, walking up to the two.  
  
"You'll hear it on the news tomorrow Mom... all I need to know is if Kid can stay with us for a while..." Serge's eyes moved their attention to the ground, not knowing what to do with themselves.  
  
Marge's face turned relaxed and gentle."Sure. She can stay ... and whatever it is, I hope that you will be able to overcome it..."  
  
Kid didn't say anything, her silence caused an uneasy feeling in the room.   
  
"Thanks Mom..." Serge said, walking up the stairs slowly along with Kid.  
  
Marge gave them an awkward smile as they walked up the stairs.  
"Um... Serge?"  
  
Serge stopped and turned back to his mother, as did Kid.  
  
"Um ... the spare bedroom isn't unpacked yet..." she said with an uneasy look spread across her face."...so..."  
  
Serge blinked a few times.  
  
"What are you two gonna do about sleeping, because you know ... you two are about that age when..." said Marge slowly.  
  
Serge smiled at her."Don't worry Mom. We'll be good, we'll think up something."  
  
Marge smiled, relieved and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Serge and Kid headed up to Serge's room, where only a desk and bed stood. All of the other belongings where in boxes that were scattered across the room. Serge directed Kid to the bed and had her sit down.  
  
There was an uneasy silence for a few moments, then Serge suddenly said:  
  
"I'm gonna get one of my T-shirts for you to wear, unless you just wanna sleep in those."  
  
Kid shook her head."The T-shirt......." she said weakly, he voice almost in a whisper.  
  
Serge opened a box labeled 'Serge's clothes', and pulled out a large T-shirt. His mouth turned to one side in frustation."Hmmm... I think your gonna need more than this, I let you wear a pair of my boxers..." Serge caught himself and blushed. He turned to Kid quickly smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Uh ... that must bother you ... uhm ... or is that OK?"  
  
Kid lifted her head, her face forlorn. "No, it doesn't matter."  
  
Serge gathered the T-shirt and boxers and handed them to Kid. "Here. I'll go and get dressed in the bathroom, so you can change."  
  
Kid didn't move.   
  
Serge crouched in front of Kid. He turned his head so that he could see Kid's face.  
"...I've never been in this kind of situation happen to anyone I knew ... so I don't think there's anything I can say that can make you happy, but ... your Mom didn't leave this world for something bad. She's happy, and she wants you to be happy."  
  
Kid's eyes welled drowned themselves in tears, they dropped to the floor not making some much as a sound.  
  
Serge lifted himself from his knees and walked out of the door.   
  
Kid stood up, still crying and undressed.   
  
(How could he know what I'm feeling? I know he's just trying to make me feel better, but...)  
  
Kid pulled the shirt off of the bed. She pulled it up so it met her face, and examined it. It was very soft, and light blue. Kid pulled it over her head and tugged the collar down. She pulled on the boxers and glanced out the window, or more specifically, the glass door. The door was bare and white, with a balcony protruding from it. She walked up to it and looked out from it. The Tokyo Tower still stood at the center of the city, as if a guardian, keeping order. The sun was setting and the sky was turning a beautiful dark lavender. The sun had almost completely entered the other side of the earth, and was barely winking on the edge of the horizon. Kid gazed at the spectacle in complete silence, and felt surprisingly happy and relaxed. It was almost as if her mother was telling her that everything will be all right. Suddenly, she heard the click of a door behind her. She turned around and saw Serge standing in front of the door, wearing a white tank and black boxers. He smiled and walked up to her.  
  
As he reached her she turned her head slowly to the sky. He turned his attention to the glass also, and said:  
  
"Do you like the sky?"  
  
"Yes,... I guess it calms me. Whadda bout you mate?" said Kid, moving into the accent again.  
  
"Yeah. So..." he turned his head to Kid."...what do you want to do about sleeping?"  
  
Kid turned to him and grinned."Why don't we sleep on the roof?"  
  
Serge blinked and smiled."I guess my Mom can't object to that." Serge walked to the scattered boxes and pulled open a box labeled 'Serge's bed.' He pulled out a big white comforter and two feather pillows. He struggled with the bundle while he was walking over, but he made it back to Kid without dropping anything. He smiled and said:  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Kid opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air. The air was mild and not to cold, but it did give Kid a little chill. The balcony was small, but about the right size for a house this size. The rails were wooden and painted with silvery white paint. Kid was suddenly hit with the sheets and pillows. She caught them barely, almost letting them drop into the yard below.   
  
Serge sweatdropped."Uh ... sorry. Throw them up when I get to the top." Said Serge climbing up onto the railing and grabbing the siding of the roof.   
  
He pulled himself up onto the roof and stuck his head forth from the side to see Kid.   
"OK! Throw 'em up!"  
  
Kid smiled and threw the bundle up with all her might. Serge doubled back and was knocked over by the mass. He made a nice 'THUD' against the roof and some of the birds that were resting in the trees.  
  
Kid grinned as Serge glared at her from the side of the roof, his hair mangled.  
  
Suddenly, Marge's voice rang from the house:  
"Is everything okay up there?!"  
  
Serge yelled back to her:  
"YEAH! Nothing to worry about!!"  
  
Kid glanced at Serge and began to climb. When she reached the top, Serge punched her arm playfully. "Feeling better, are we?"  
  
Kid glared at him."Don't start assuming stuff..."  
  
"Well, anyway ... it's getting dark, so we better set up," said Serge fluting the comforter across the shingles and folding it under so their backs don't break from sleeping on the shingles.   
  
Kid spread out the pillows at the head of the comforter and patted them down.  
  
Then something in the back of Kid's head snapped. She turned to Serge.  
"I better go get my backpack. We might need it..."  
  
Serge's eyes were stern, he nodded.  
"Yeah. Good idea."  
  
Kid climbed down to the balcony, and went down to retrieve the items.   
  
Serge walked up to the edge of the roof, and sat down letting his legs hang off. He turned his head to the sky, watching the moon rise over the horizon. A cool breeze blew Serge's hair from his face. He stared at the sky for a few minutes almost thinking of nothing.   
  
Suddenly, a sting of pain shot itself into his chest. He gasped a short breath and grabbed onto his chest, heaving long weighted breaths. He bent over and groaned in the extreme pain. He heaved a few breaths in the silence and they eventually subsided. He lifted himself from the bent position and stared straight ahead of him, as if the pain had been dealed from their.   
  
Serge stood up and looked around, bracing himself. He glanced towards the tree across the street, the cherry blossoms on the tree were falling. Falling quickly. The tree seemed to be being sucked of its life, the very essence of it. There was a rustle from the tree, and Serge braced himself.   
  
Then, the last few remaining cherry blossoms were torn from the tree when a figure jumped up onto the roof of Serge's house from it's forlorn branches. The figure landed in front of Serge, and put a hand on their hip. It was the Silver Haired girl.  
  
Suddenly, Kid came out from the door leading to the balcony, and gasped as she saw the girl. She quickly climbed up and stood next to Serge.   
  
The Silver-haired girl twitched and noticed Kid, she turned her head towards her and snarled:  
"Oh, the dog is here. You stay away from him."  
  
Kid gripped her fists. "What do you mean?! Who are you?!"  
  
There was a long silence. The Silver-haired girl smirked and said quietly:  
"Why... I am the someone you have met before. Somewhere long ago in the past. I am the Kurayamitsukiryu ... you should know my name by now..."  
  
Kid and Serge gave her puzzled looks, still tense with determination.  
  
The Silver-haired girl flicked her short hair. She gave a giggle and finally said:  
"I am Harle, the Harlequin."  
***********************************************************************  
End Chapter 7  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fruit Loop #2:Heheheh. ... cliffhangers! Sorry about the wait, this has to have been the longest you've waited for a chapter. Sorry about the delay!   
  
  



	8. He's Not Yours

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 8: He's not yours  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
Kid's face twisted with anger as the memory of her flooded back to her mind. She straightened up and walked up to Serge. She handed him the swallow and a few elements, including all of the summons.   
  
Harle tilted her head to one side and grinned."Ah, do you not zink you can beat moi?"  
  
Kid scowled at her and pulled the glowing dagger from it's sheath and stood ready for battle.  
  
Serge swung his hands down to his pockets and pulled out the red and gold bandanna, it's intricate designs glistened in the moonlight. He pulled it over his head and tied the knot tightly, pulling the two looses ends apart from each other. He lifted the swallow and stood ready.  
  
Harle phased in her enourmous scythe, swinging it in the air making whipping noises in the silent darkness. She slammed the blunt end into the roof breaking off a few shingles and thusly making a hole in the roof.  
  
"I am here vor un thing... and zat is Mon* Serge." Harle said, grinning at Serge, making him grip the swallow tighter.  
*Mon= my (in French)  
  
Kid closed her eyes, twitching a few times. She took in a deep breath and snarled:  
"He's not YOUR Serge..."  
  
Harle grinned even wider."Oh? Zen is he YOURS?"  
  
Kid glanced at Serge and said, turning back to Harle:  
"No, he is his alone, and nobody else's."   
  
Kid grinned back to Harle.  
  
"Hmph. No matter," Harle flicked her hair."I am taking Mon Serge, if you like it or not."  
  
Harle flipped into the air, flipping the scythe around above her head as she came crashing down towards Kid.  
  
Kid pulled herself slightly lower and jumped backwards away from Harle, as she crashed into the roof, sprawling shingles everywhere in the air.   
  
Harle, her hands still on the weapon, glanced at Kid. She pulled the scythe out with a thick jerk and stood straight.  
  
Kid lashed her dagger out at Harle, gashing into her three times, all hard hitters. Blood splurted from Harle's waist, staining her khaki shorts deep red. Harle jumped up again and phased out and phased back in in front of Kid, slashing at her.   
  
Kid tried to dodge, but got a gash to her right arm. The scythe's pint stuck into Kid's arm, and Harle yanked it out of Kid's arm, ripping the flesh gruesomely. Kid screamed in pain, flopping to the ground on her knees, gripping the bleeding mass of flesh.  
  
Harle grinned and lunged at Kid again, pulling the scythe behind her head.   
"You shall die just az your mozer did!"  
  
*(looks around) ¬.¬...where's Serge?*  
  
Kid gasped as she saw Harle coming toward her. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Serge, who had not been included in the battle yet, stood blocking the scythe in front of Kid, his swallow glistening in the moonlight.  
  
Kid looked up and gasped.  
  
Serge and Harle were both shaking from the clashing strengths against each other. Harle was grunting slightly, as was Serge. Serge jerked the swallow forward into Harle, knocking her to the ground. She quickly recovered though. She phased out, and back in, once again in front of Kid.   
Kid retaliated, slashing back, knicking Harle's cheek. Kid attempted it again, but Harle's head dodged again. Harle moved Kid farther and farther away from Serge, grinning.  
  
"Wipe that stupid smile offa ya face!" yelled Kid blocking the scythe's blade.   
  
Kid slashed Harle back, away from her.  
  
Harle straigtened up and held the blood-stained scythe's blade to the roof. She smiled, and phased out.  
  
Kid and Serge looked around in bewilderment, blinking to the sky.  
  
Serge turned straight in front of him, and Harle phased in right on top of him.   
  
She giggled sinisterly and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she floated in the air adjacent from him.  
  
Serge's mouth hung open and made a choked sound in the split second, that seemed to go in slow motion.   
  
Kid froze, uncertain what Harle was doing. Adrenaline rushed through her, as if by instinct that something was going to happen that she would regret if she didn't stop it, she ran towards him.  
  
Harle moved her face closer to his, and smiled. She giggled again and locked on to her target. Her lips joined Serge's, pushing Serge backwards.  
  
Kid's blood boiled with revulsion and she screamed bloody-murder after Harle. She lashed towards them, forcing her legs to push to their strength into running even faster. She pulled out the little wolf from the element ball, and swung it at the ground near her feet. The Red Wolf swung it's head high in the air and howled to sky. Kid, still running, bounded up onto it's back and directed it to leap into the air.  
  
Harle was still liplocking Serge, savoring the moments, even though Serge resisted mercifully.  
  
Kid's eyes were scorching with red embers, deep inside her fellings. She pulled Red Wolf higher, and began to fall back towards the roof, directly above Harle and Serge. Kid's breaths were short and harsh, rage leaking from each one into the cold air.  
  
Serge finally pulled himself away from Harle, pushing her away from himself.  
  
She landed on the ground with a thud, and sat stunned for a few moments.   
  
Kid and Red Wolf closed in ever closer, and Kid gave the signal. Red Wolf opened it's mouth wide, and sparks began to catch in it's mouth. A great fire grew in it's throat, as Serge watched with wide eyes.   
  
The searing sheet of flame blazed down towards Harle, trailing red and orange sparks through the crisp air.   
  
Harle glanced upward as she heard the roaring of the flames. Her eyes widened and she had a split second to cover herself with her arms defensively before the inferno engulfed her in a whirl of embers.  
  
Serge sat on the ground just beside the roaring flame, engulfing and burning into cinders. Serge blinked a few times, pondering why he didn't hear any screams.   
  
Kid and Red Wolf landed back onto the roof with a small tap of the wolf's claws. Red Wolf returned to the element ball, and Kid stood a few feet away from Serge.  
  
Neither of them said anything, until Kid noticed something. She turned her head quickly and saw Harle, staggering up to her, the scythe still in hand.   
  
She was burned severly all over her body, great red burns covered her arms and legs. She had a look of death smeared across her face. She was angry, very angry. And she was heading straight for Kid.   
  
***********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 8  
*********************************************************************** 


	9. Moonv2

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 9: Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*HOLY CRAP!! LESS THAN HALF THE CHAPTER UPLOADED!!! 0_0 I just now found this out!! Lucky my Dad has a computer at his house, otherwise... I may never have caught this!! Jeez, no wonder everyone was complaining... I SUCH A BLOCK HEAD!! Sorry, minna-san!!!!! This WHOLE version will be uploaded as soon as Fanfiction.net gets back on it's feet.(since the chapter deletion mechanism and uploader isn't working -.-;;)*  
  
*Black Knight, I know that Harle's weapons were shots, but, I thought it would be nice to have her have something different, and plus, the scythe is more dangerous. Keep reviewing everyone, it keeps me goin'! ^ ^ v Oh, and my Internet isn't working at the moment, so F.L.#1 will be uploading the current chapters for me, so it may take longer for them to get here. Gomen everyone!;_; So, if you have any questions, please forward them to F.L.#1. ;_; I miss you TW & Faranon...;_;*  
  
Harle pulled the scythe up to her shoulders and wiped the streaming blood from her cheek.   
  
Kid took a step back, and Serge tightened.  
  
Harle lifted her hand into the air above her head, the moon hovered directly above her, glowing in it's soft white glory. Then, something silver and almost liquid appeared and fluttered around above Harle's palm.  
  
Kid blinked and marveled at the object, it's silver hide shimmering at every jerk of it's body against the moon.  
  
Harle smiled and jerked the object down. It slithered out forth from the gaps between her fingers, and in a fleeting instant Harle was engulfed by the silver liquid.  
  
Serge twitched and looked above him. The moon's soft glow was slightly being altered, by something...another smaller moon sat on the bottom left of the original moon, blocking a small fraction of it.  
  
"Kid! Look!" yelled Serge pointing at the extra moon.  
  
Kid looked up and gasped. "The other moon ... the one that represents the Dark Moon Dragon!"  
  
The liquid grew larger, making crunching and sloshing noises on the shingles. It expanded and deflated in a few moments and then grew even larger, until it was about 15 feet tall.  
  
Serge walked closer to Kid. "What do you thinks going on?"  
  
Kid looked at the blob with disgust. "I dunno mate, but it doesn't sound pretty..."  
  
The silver blob expanded painfully, setting Serge and Kid to involuntarily shield their faces with their arms and weapons.  
  
The blob seemed to harden within a few seconds, making small cracking sounds. It smashed itself into sharp pieces, each one glimmering like a tiny mirror on the double moonlight. Kid and Serge closed their eyes and shielded themselves from the fleeting shards.  
  
As the pieces parted, a mourning roar exploded from the crash. There, in Harle's place stood a silver dragon, with metallic scales that seemed to have been made from pure silver, cut into tiny strings. Her wings spread across the sky, the bat-like structure, and the thin flaps of skin that showed small veins inside them through the moonlight. She was long, and slinky, and the roof creaked with her weight.   
  
A drop of sweat rolled down Kid's cheek, and she held her dagger defensively.  
  
"I-I didn't know she HAD a dragon form!" Serge yelped.   
  
Then, a voice came from the balcony:  
  
"SERGE! KID! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!"  
  
The Harle-Dragon turned to the balcony, blinking in surprise.  
  
Serge and Kid facefaulted.  
  
"Mom! Get back downstairs!" Serge yelled down."It's not safe!!"  
  
Marge tried getting a better look as to what they were doing, her hands resting on her hips.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you two are doing!"  
  
Serge's shoulders drooped."OK! Fine! Were fighting a dragon with a French accent!!!"  
  
No sound came from the balcony, just footsteps that got farther and farther away...  
  
The Harle dragon blinked again, shook her head, and turned back to Serge and Kid.  
  
"Ah, oui ... now you vill know vhat true pain feels like, you little dog." Harle's voice thundered, a lower voice spoke with her behind her own.  
  
Harle took a step towards them, Serge and Kid held their guard.  
  
Harle shot frenzies of small, silver, sharp objects at Kid, nicking her chest and lower body. She fell backwards and landed roughly. Serge ran to her and held her up by her back. Harle approached again.  
  
Then, Harle stopped. The light from the other moon that was beating upon them was becoming dimmer.  
  
Harle roared with pain and staggered about, bashing her claws into the roof.   
  
Serge and Kid stood back and watched her fall to her knees and turn back into the silver haired girl.  
  
Harle growled at them and phased out into the darkness.  
  
"Well, it was a very good thing I did decide to come..."  
  
Serge and Kid spun around, to find Ms. Mettalium standing behind them.  
  
Ms. Mettalium smiled with her ever cute closed eyes and grin. She walked up to Serge "looked" down and opened one of her purple demonic eyes. "My, I thought you would look pretty good in your underwear, but it seems you look even nicer than I thought."  
  
Serge's face turned as red as an English Revolutionary soldier's coat, stained with blood, in a raging fire.  
  
Kid whacked Serge's shoulder and stepped up to Ms. Mettalium. Her eyes were narrowed and stern, glaring up at the smiling teacher. "What do ya mean by 'decided' to come?"  
  
Ms. Mettalium smiled even wider. "Sore Wa Himitsu Desu*!" and she phased out just as Harle had done.[*'That is a secret!' or 'It's a secret!']  
  
Kid snarled."I'll bet she's in on this whole thing..."  
  
Serge sighed."I don't think I wanna sleep on the roof anymore...... Let's go back inside..."  
  
Serge and Kid went back down into his room and stared at the bed. They looked at each other. They both sweatdropped. Thoughts ran through both their heads.  
  
Serge quickly walked over to his closet and said:"I-I'll just sleep on the floor tonight...you can sleep on the bed."  
  
Kid looked at the floor."But, I wouldn't wanna trouble ya like that... I can sleep on the floor..."  
  
Serge drew a sleeping bag from the closet and flapped it down on the floor. "N-No, your the guest..."  
  
"But, I wanna sleep on the floor." Kid said.  
  
"No, your the guest." Serge pulled a pillow to the front of the sleeping bag.  
  
"I wanna sleep on the floor." Kid said.  
  
"No, I want you to sleep on the bed." Serge stood up.  
  
"I wanna sleep on the floor. And I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Kid stomped her foot.  
  
"No, your not. I'm gonna sleep on the floor, and your gonna sleep on the bed."   
  
"I WANT TO SLEEP ON THA BLOODY FLOOR."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES, DAMMIT!"  
  
Serge stomped his foot and swung his arms down."Ok! How about we BOTH sleep on the floor?!"  
  
Kid grinned."Alright, Mate."  
  
Serge gave Kid a flustered look as she walked over to his closet.  
  
Kid pulled the closet open and looked around."Ya got any extra sleepin' bags?"  
  
"Uh...no, actually I don't..." Serge blushed slightly.  
  
*Perverted Beta Reader: "Serge:Hm.... Can't we SHARE one?"*  
  
Kid turned to Serge."Ah ... so what're we gonna do, mate?"  
  
Serge blinked."Uh ... we can share one..."  
  
Kid blinked."Ya ... ya mean..... SLEEP tagether?"  
  
Serge's cheeks turned red."W-w-well, not exactly...."  
  
Kid whacked him in the face."Do ya think I'm that gullible?! Ya PERV!"  
  
Serge held his cheek and stared at Kid. He glared at her and sped out of the room.  
  
Kid looked at the floor. Her vision blurred for a moment. She looked down at her arm, it hadn't been treated and was burning at her. She clenched the arm and fell to her knees. She flopped to her side against the hard wood floor, curled up and helpless. She held in her screams, as she knew Serge would hear. She clenched her eyes tightly together. Sweat rolled down her face. Then, her face relaxed, and she fainted, saying:  
  
"Come back ... mate..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 9  
***********************************************************************  
FL#2: You all hate me, don't you? ^ ^ 


	10. Mate

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 10: Mate...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*BEWARE OF CRAZY CAT GUYS. HIDE YOUR CATNIP. Ok... hopefully chapter 11 will go MUCH faster than this one... it was rather boring... Also, watch out for the principal, and others in chapter 11...*  
  
Serge stirred in his sleep. The small couch was not exactly the best place to sleep, so he was having a hard time. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally jerked himself up and looked at the clock. 4:30 am. Serge groaned.  
  
"Man..." Serge lifted himself from the couch and held his head in his hands, his legs split.   
  
He couldn't believe that Kid would think he was a perv, and wanting to do that for pleasure. He lifted himself up from the couch. He was going to go see if Kid was alright.   
  
He walked up the stairs and down the hallway. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. He reached his room and hesitated for a moment. He turned the door knob and entered, he looked around and spotted Kid.  
  
She was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, and a little blood was still coming forth from her arm and upper body wounds.  
  
Serge gritted his teeth and ran over to Kid. He lifted her up and feverently shook her.  
  
"KID! KID! WAKE UP!"  
  
He slowly stopped shaking her, she wasn't moving. He quickly picked her up and ran into the bathroom.   
  
He propped her against the bathtub and glanced at her wounds. Her arm's flesh was torn in some places and she had many upper body wounds around the shoulders and stomach. He knew she was going to kill him for this, but he knew he had to do it.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and pulled the shirt over Kid's head. He went into the closet and grabbed a washcloth. He ran it under some water and started treating the wounds. He went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed some first aid bandages. He feverently wrapped them around her chest and injured arm, dabbing the blood that still stained the bandages.   
  
Serge heaved with worry and exaustion. He pulled the shirt back onto Kid and picked her up again. He rushed her into his room and gently set her down on the bed. Kid still didn't move, but she was breathing short sighs. Serge rummaged through his boxes and found a small chair. He pulled it up next to the bed and sat down. He watched Kid breathing in and out, in and out. He watched her for the rest of the night until he fell asleep.   
***********************************************************************  
  
Kid blinked her eyes open, sunlight was streaming from the balcony window, warm and inviting. She flipped herself up, remembering her wounds she looked down at herself. The wounds were all bandaged. She looked around, and her eyes widened when she saw Serge. He was haunched over, sitting on the stool, fast asleep. Kid glanced back at her wounds, the chest wounds were also bandaged. She didn't feel mad about knowing it, she smiled at Serge. She turned to him and whispered:  
  
"Serge..."  
  
Serge didn't stir.  
  
"Ay... mate!"  
  
Serge woke up with a start. He look bewildered for a second and then noticed Kid. Her hair was glowing gold against the sunlight, like the dawning sun against the water of the ocean.  
  
He lunged and hugged her tightly."You... You had me so worried!"  
  
Kid blinked a few times and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her chin up to his shoulder's.  
  
"Alright, Mate. No more mushy stuff." Kid said, pushing Serge away.  
  
Serge smiled while pounding thoughts ran through his head.*No... not... kiss... no... kiss... now...*  
  
*^ ^ HEH.*  
  
Kid flipped her legs over the side of the bed. She looked at Serge. Serge glanced back.  
  
"Ay, mate...? Ya were tha one who bandaged me, right?"  
  
Serge didn't answer, he was looking the other way.  
  
"I thought so. Don't worry, mate. I'm not mad at ya." Kid smiled, her eyes closed.  
  
Serge turned his head to her. He smiled back and sweatdropped."Please, don't smile like that... it reminds me of Ms. Mettalium."  
  
Kid laughed and wiped her eyes."So, whatre we gonna do about Harle? She's gonna be comin' back fa sure, and she's gonna be as mad as a bloody hornet."  
  
Serge stared away from her at the nearby wall. The searing thoughts of Harle's lips caressing his in the dank and empty moonlight. Then Kid broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Ya thinkin about how she kissed ya, arent ya?"  
  
Serge kept the silence.  
  
Kid sighed and sat back. "Today's Saturday, we can meet with the others after we get out of our half day..."  
  
*Note: Students in Japan attend a half day of school on Saturdays.*  
  
Serge lifted himself from the small chair and smiled. "Let's get dressed and get goin' downstairs. I think my Mom is makin' pancakes."  
  
Kid grinned."Alright, mate. Just don't get to relaxed yet."  
  
After the two changed, and brushed themselves up they decided to head downstairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Marge was flipping pancakes over the stove. She hummed to herself a short happy tune, until the doorbell rang. She flipped the pancake onto a nearby plate and stepped over to the door.   
  
The bell rang a few more times and Marge quickly opened the door. Her eyes widened at the chaos outside her little white door.  
  
About fifteen random people were standing outside, looking anxious. They consisted of Glenn, Prof. Karsh, Riddel, Marcy, Korcha, Leah, a young man with black hair and red highlights (who looked awfully girlish), a highschool girl with dark lavender hair that curled at the bottom, a tall redheaded girl who wore her hair up in red pigtails, an extremely tall woman with silvery blue hair, a man with unaturally high, blonde spiked hair, a well-built woman with blonde pigtails, and a very pink unidentifiable animal.  
  
Glenn stepped up. "Uhm... is this the Hikikosu residence...?"  
  
Marge blinked and slowly nodded in shock.  
  
Glenn sighed with relief."May we come in, we would like to have a word with Kid and Serge..."  
  
Marge stared for a few more moments and cautiously stepped aside.  
  
The crowd squashed into a line and each one walked in. Marge watched as each one walked through. Pip, who was last hopped past her smiling. Marge smiled and watched him hop away. *snap* Marge shook her head and spun towards where Pip had been, they had all dissapeared upstairs.  
  
Kid pulled open her back pack and went scrounging through it, throwing obects to the far corners of the room. Serge sweatdropped and watched each item fly by his head.   
  
"WHAT are you looking for?"  
  
Kid jerked out a light blue sweater vest. "My necklace."  
  
Serge blinked at the sweater vest."Is that part of your uniform?"  
  
Kid nodded."Yeah, I keep it in here just in case that bloody principal get's back"  
  
Kid pulled the element ball from her pack and set it on the floor. "Where's that bloody necklace of mine?!"  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open. Serge and Kid's eyes widened as the mob rolled in.  
  
"Kid! How are ya feeling?"  
  
"Kid, I'm so sorry about what happened!"  
  
"I feel so terrible!"  
  
"It should have been me!"  
  
The roaring voices continued as the element ball began to shimmer, and the image of a woman shone within the ball, the image of Schala.  
  
"Everyone..." her voice rang   
  
The roaring continued.  
  
"EVERYONE! Quiet PLEASE!!"  
  
It still continued.  
  
"QUIET!!!!" Schala erupted, causing a deafening silence.  
  
"Ahem... thank you..." Schala smiled.  
  
Kid sped to the element ball."....Mom?"  
  
Serge blinked.  
  
Schala smiled."Ah... you are well Kid. I'm happy. I hope you did not grieve to much after my death. I knew I should have told you I would be able to comunicate through the elements..."  
  
The group stared at the little ball in awe.  
  
Schala stared back."Now... I have one thing to tell you all at the moment. I want you to head downstairs and turn on the television."  
  
Serge raised an eyebrow."Huh?"  
  
Schala smiled."Signing off... (I've always wanted to do that...)"  
  
The image of her slowly faded, until nothing but her smiling face was left, somewhat like the cheshire cat. The elements returned and once again got off balance.  
  
The group looked at each other and blinked.  
  
Serge shrugged."Well... let's go get that t.v. on..."  
  
The group proceeded downstairs and sat on the couch and floor of the living room. Serge searched around for the remote but to no avail.  
  
Kid turned to him from her spot on the carpet."Whatsa matta mate? Can't ya find the remote?"  
  
Serge turned over a chair cushion."Nope... I can never find that stupid thing..." he reached his arm down into the chair."... wait a sec! I found it!" Serge pulled his arm out to reveal the infamous remote. Serge clicked the power button and the T.V. turned on.  
  
The screen faded in to the newswoman's voice:  
  
"... last night at the Silent Crest Insane Asylum. The nurse reported that a "cat-man" came from the room as she was bringing some medical supplies to the head of the asylum. The so called "cat-man" left the premises late last night and now is said to be roaming a small area of Tokyo. Also, a man named Wazuki Hikikosu, who was sent to the asylum fourteen years ago, also was reported missing from the asylum. The nurse reported that the "cat-man" came from Hikikosu's room..."  
  
Kid turned slowly to the group."........."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*AUGH!! I HATE SCHOOL!!!!! I think I will have to crank out the chapters from now on... hey, my Original Tale, A.T. (aka Amethyst Trophy) will be posted soon! Anyone interested??* 


	11. Golden

c h r o n o c r a s h  
By Yoru-chan  
(hikaru67@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 11: Golden   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
* = Author's note  
  
*Aha... hi everyone. I've started using the double-D spelling for Kidd's name, so please cope with me.... ^ ^;;; Ok, Ranma. Think about it for a little while. Lynx was locked up in a PADDED ROOM for FOURTEEN YEARS. I think you would be a little crazy yourself after that. I just want to defend my story ^_^. Anyway, the principal will be coming back to the school and their is going to be havoc 0_o... you will also meet the janitor, and the counselor. Eheh... were only about half way through the story right now, (I think;;) so expect to see quite a bit of gore later on... Ah yes, Solid Snake, I have been thinking about changing the title... it sounded cool at the time... 0_o But, I guess that was a long time ago... I thank you for your honesty and support. ^_^ Tell me what you think I should do about the title, minna! I'm really sorry about the couple month delay, but I truly AM busy... Oh, and feel free to talk to me on AIM or ICQ, I'm on a lot! AAAAANNDDD, I have a message board open at: http://communities.msn.com/chronocrashmessageboard JOIN JOIN!!! ^___^*  
  
Kidd looked down at the floor, her eyes overcome with concern. Kidd bit her lower lip and turned. "Lynx... I thought 'e would turn up sooner or later... looks like he has..."  
  
Glenn glanced around the room."We better keep our gaurd up around him. We dont know what kind of state he is in... escpecially since he has, well... been locked up for so long. He's gonna be after our blood."  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice could be heard from a distance away.  
  
"STUDENTS!"  
  
The voice boomed, and clearly was being blasted through a loud speaker.  
  
The wind blew furiously on the top of the Tokyo Tower watching booth, forcing the woman's long white hair to smother her face. She was holding a loud speaker up to a microphone which was connected to rather large speakers(at least twice her size). Ms. Mettalium stood by her side, smiling as usual, her purple bob flowing in the wind.  
  
The white haired woman held up the loud speaker to her lips.  
"THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING, DR.METTALIUM!!! ALL STUDENTS MUST BE DRESSED IN THEIR OFFICIAL SCHOOL UNIFORMS!!! I REPEAT, ALLL STUDENTS MUST BE DRESSED IN THEIR UNIFORMS!!!!"  
  
Kid gasped. "DR. METTALIUM?! THE PRINCIPAL!!!"  
  
Serge blinked."The... principal?"  
  
Kidd turned to him."Yeah, the principal! She's been gone for three bloody years!"  
  
Orhla gulped."Yeah, I was glad she was gone, but, even I'M afraid of her..."  
  
Serge turned to Orhla and twitched."Y... you're... afraid of her...?"  
  
Orhla nodded wearily, her blonde pigtails brushing her face.  
  
The voice boomed again:  
  
"THANK YOU STUDENTS, AND I LOOK FORWARD TO ANOTHER INTERESTING YEAR!"  
  
There was a loud click and then and ear piercing silence.  
  
Glenn stood up and said:  
  
"Well... you heard the lady... we'll meet again at the school."  
  
With that, everyone herded out, giving questioning glances to Marge who still stood shocked at the doorway.  
  
Before he, too, walked throught the door, Glenn turned and said:  
  
"Oh yeah, Serge. Try to be a little more forward, so you can get what you want."  
  
Glenn winked and left.  
  
Kidd placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What th' hell dya think he mean by that, mate?"  
  
Serge didn't speak and headed up the stairs slowly, his ears visibly pink.  
  
"Uh.... I dunno, I guess Glenn is just weird..."  
  
Kidd watched him for a few seconds, her eyes following his slow movement. She shrugged and followed him up the stairs.  
  
************************************************  
Kidd feverently pulled her pleated gray skirt, trying to make it longer so as not to embarass herself. The uniform was much to small for her now, and the skirt had become just a tad to short. The uniform consisted of a blue sweater vest, that had no buttons or sleeves. A white collared shirt was worn under the vest, with the collar pulled out from under the vest. Her socks came up to her knee's and and a blue stripe wrapped around the near top edge of the sock.  
  
She sighed and pulled the skirt down as low as she could. She grabbed her backpack and flipped it over her shoulder, running over her memory to see if she forgot anything. She grabbed the element ball and walked out into the hallway. A few floor boards creaked as she headed towards the bathroom, where Serge had been changing. The door almost hit her in straight in the face as Serge emerged from the room, wearing the simple white collar shirt with the schools blue emblem on the breast pocket, a low hued blue tie tied neatly under his neck, and mild gray pants.  
  
He blinked and smiled nervously. "Er... sorry, I didn't know you were there...."  
  
Kidd's eyes relaxed and she smiled. "Ah, it's olright, let's get goin'." She waved her hand in motion to follow her, and the two headed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
As they walked down the road, Serge glanced at Kidd, but he quickly turned away.  
  
Kidd's eyes jutted towards Serge. "Whot?" a look of confusion came over her face, one of her eyebrows raised.  
  
Serge sweatdropped and pointed to her skirt. "Uhm... well, your skirt looks a little short...." He said, trying not to sound perverted.  
  
Kidd gritted her teeth out of nervousness, and frantically tried to pull the skirt down. "Yeh, I KNOW... I 'aven't worn it in ages.... it's to short fer me now..."  
  
Serge chuckled softly, then something caught his eye. He raised his head and looked ahead, and stopped.  
  
Kidd glanced up at Serge. "Whot's th' matter?"  
  
Serge's eyes were pinned towards what ever was ahead of the two, and he whispered.  
"I don't know... I just felt something weird..."  
  
Kidd's eyes shot ahead, and back to Serge. "... Whot do ye think it was?"  
  
Serge's eyes flashed with determination."... whatever it is, it's coming from the direction of the school..."  
  
Kidd's lips formed a grin, and she swirved her head towards the school."Well, seems this wos set up, we might as well take the invitation." She sprang towards the crowded school yard, with Serge close behind.  
  
A loud murmur hung in the air over the students. They stopped abruptly as the came sprinting through the chain-link fence as Harle stepped from behind a tree, her silver hair glowing softly in the sun-light.  
  
"Mon Serge," she slowly walked towards them. "... be careful." her eyes shot towards a crowd of students and back to them, the red of her eyes catching the sunlight like rubys. The caution in her voice startled both Kidd and Serge. They turned their heads slowly towards the mob, with an uneast feeling growing inside their stomachs. And what they saw was something that they would never expect.  
  
***********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 11  
***********************************************************************  
FL#2: Dont shove forks up my ass..... ;__; 


	12. Wolf

c h r o n o c r a s h  
  
By FL#2  
  
(Hikaru-chan64@msn.com)  
  
Chapter 12: Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.  
  
* = Author's note  
  
*-_- ... guess what guys? You know what happened when I went to upload this chapter about a week ago? FF.net had to repair itself. Yeah. It stank, but here it is, just for you, you patient PATIENT people you. Anyway, maybe Dr. Metallium does Anonymous. ~_^ Expect some strange events going on in school, and I mean WEIRD. Cant wait for your reviews, keep em coming!*  
  
Dr. Metallium, her alabaster hair swinging from side to side as she circled who else, but Lynx. Two large wolves stood on either side of her, growling and biting at Lynx's ankles. Lynx just stood and watched with a smug look as the three circled him.  
  
Before Serge or Kidd could do anything, Ms. Metallium ran up, squeezing Serge into her.  
  
"OH!" She cried, swinging Serge around by the head "you're HERE, Serge! I missed you!"  
  
Serge's neck cracked as she squeezed harder. He could only let out a muffled "Ouch..."  
  
Kidd yelped."O-OY! Let go ah him!!"  
  
Ms. Metallium slowly loosened her grip on the poor boy, "Aw, you're now fun, Kidd-chan.* she said smiling with her usual perkiness, and let Serge get himself reorganized.  
  
After Serge recovered, he took a double take at Lynx, his eyes becoming filled with a worry that Kidd found strangely familiar, but she couldn't recall when. "He... he's my father still... isn't he?" Serge almost whispered, the words forming clearly on his lips, spilling out an icy cold chill from within him.  
  
Ms. Metallium glanced over at Dr. Metallium, who was still circling Lynx within an eight-foot radius. There was a long pause as a calm spring breeze fluttered over them, almost mockingly to the subject they were discussing. "If you mean... was he you father once, then yes..."  
  
Serge didn't move his eyes away from Lynx, his young frame tight and his eyes intense, almost angry looking, but filled with contemplative sadness.  
  
Kidd's thoughts were filled with what it must be like to have lost a loved one, even though she felt she could relate somewhat, even though her mother was now in communication with her. But, to never have known your father at all and when you finally meet him, he isn't even himself anymore. Just an empty shell for another being that takes the form of what you fear most.  
  
Kidd's eyes fell victim to her emotions and she lay a hand on Serge's shoulder, which almost made him jump. He turned his head slowly to Kidd's, a mild expression of surprise coming across his face.  
  
Kidd smiled heartily. "Serge... don't let it get ta ya... please... I mean..."  
  
Serge's eyes became slightly confused, as he looked down at her, his mouth open. He then smiled back at her and said quietly: "Sure... I--"  
  
Lynx's deep voice cut off the air (and Serge) like a hot knife. "I need to speak with the ones called Serge and Kidd, Metallium."  
  
Dr. Metallium stopped circling the cat man, against the will of the growling wolves at either side of her. Her golden eyes flashed like that of the sun and she grinned merrily at Lynx, the slits of her eyes contracting. "They should be here, can't YOU pick them out... or, maybe... FATE hasn't its full powers back?"  
  
Lynx set the tense mood with another long pause, while the students stared at the marvel of a man Lynx was. He wore a long, high collared black coat, tight black gloves, and a black hat that looked like it was from the 1920's. His cat-like eyes glared into the wolf-woman's merry gaze. Then, his deep voice once again rang:  
  
"If you do not bring them here... then all these students will die."  
  
The crowd gasped and a loud murmur spread over them, filled with confusion and terror.  
  
Dr. Metallium's face switched rapidly between nervousness and determination.  
  
In a tiny flash of silver, Harle stepped up, her eyes fixated on Serge. "... Mon Serge, you'd better step forward for de sake of zee school..." At that, she stepped back a baby step, and disappeared.  
  
Serge's expression filled with determination, his eyes glaring upward towards his former father. He took Kidd's hand, and gripped it tightly, the tension around him engulfing Kidd's emotions. They stepped up through the crowd, pressing against the bodies of the other students until the commotion and blathering stopped, as Lynx's head turned slowly to meet the approaching duo.  
  
They passes Dr. Metallium, and stopped abruptly kicking up dust off the sun- dried concrete. Lynx grinned at the sight before him.  
  
Then, Serge said loudly and clearly towards the cat-man:  
  
"We're here... Lynx."  
  
Kidd stepped up closer to Lynx, bearing gritted teeth. "Whot do ye want, Lynx...?" she growled, jerking her head once to the side, her hair whipping violently.  
  
Lynx chuckled, his low voice sounding like slick metal. "I originally came to see Dr. Metallium, but then I realized you two went to this school... the two rejected children of time."  
  
The murmur from before rose again as to what this cat-man could be wanting with two of their fellow students. But, Dr. Metallium hushed them down to a few random whispers with the growling of her comrades at her sides.  
  
Serge stared up at his former father with even stronger determination in his eyes."... we aren't fighting you. Not here."  
  
Lynx snapped his fingers crisply through the morning air, the twisted scythe of ages long past appearing just above his brow and dropping neatly into his clawed hands. "I wouldn't worry about the crowd, they already know too much. It would be best for them to die here anyway. You can read my mind very well, I'm surprised you knew what I was going to as you to do. It's just like a father and son, a bond that cannot be broken..."  
  
Serge's left eye twitched rapidly, his teeth clenched down tightly upon each other, and his fists trembling with such rage that his knuckles turned white with the pressure he was putting upon himself.  
  
Kidd stared at Serge's trembling hands in astonishment, and thought to herself:  
  
(A've never seen 'im this angry before... he's almost... frightening...)  
  
She took a feeble step towards the enraged boy, keeping herself slightly distanced from him. But, as she took another, Serge lunged for the small bag that held their compressed weapons. In a matter of seconds he had swung his swallow full force around his front in a semi-circle and was rushing towards Lynx in a swirl of rage and adrenaline. Serge, his eyes fixated on Lynx's, swung the blade straight towards Lynx's neck.  
  
Kidd fell back as the crowd of students scrambled to get away from Serge and Lynx, the screaming and yelling growing louder and louder in Kidd's ears, as she watched, wide-eyed at what was coming toward her.  
  
Lynx swung the scythe powerfully at Serge, ripping the alabaster shirt, and gashing into Serge's stomach, sending him flying backward in a whirl of pain, straight into Kidd and back crashing into the crowd behind them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Welp, that's Chapter 12. Short, I know... e.e; But, since its summer and my site is almost finished, the chapters will start spewing out!(hopefully) ^_^;; Don't forget, if you wanna contact me:  
  
AIM: Sergiekins  
  
MSN: hikaru-chan64@msn.com  
  
Hope to see you soon in Chapter 13! Oohh... ominous. o.o* 


	13. Chronomatic

c h r o n o c r a s h By FL#2 (Hikaru-chan64@msn.com)  
  
Chapter 13: Chronomatic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble. * = Author's note  
  
*WHOO! Chapter 13! Hey guys. Ok, let's just make this clear. I am aware that many of you think I am male, but that is not the case. o_O; I am a FEMALE. I know it's so hard to believe, but it's true. Also, the arse shoving is getting old. -_- I know I'm sounding kinda snooty, but I don't think it's funny. Hope you guy's will enjoy it, this and chapter 14 will be the last of "happy" chapters. So, be prepared, my minions... *  
  
The crowd had split open like a wedge had been pushed into them, and Kidd wearily sat up, Serge's weight still pressing down onto her. She shook her head, trying to get her brain back in order, only to have her eyes avert to Serge's predicament.  
  
She gasped as he tried to stand up, his hand gripped across his gut, half trying to control the pain, and half trying to hide it from Kidd.  
  
"Ugh...." Serge winced; one of his eyes shut tightly closed.  
  
Kidd immediately burst in, grabbing his arm forcefully. "Oy! Stop it mate!" Her voice was fierce and commanding, concealing her worry-filled thoughts.  
  
Lynx flicked the scythe through the air in a smooth swoop at Serge, a few drops of Serge's blood splattering across his own face. Lynx's eyes shot towards Serge, giving a subliminal message. "If you couldn't dodge that shot, you aren't going to have a chance against me. But, it doesn't matter... either way."  
  
Before any other could make a move, be them protagonist or antagonist, Dr. Metallium strode in front of Serge and Kidd, her eyes still pinned on Lynx's form. With her and her wolves almost acting as a semi-shield to the two.  
  
Lynx's eyes faltered as she did so, his movements completely stopping for a few moments, and finally leading him to cautiously lowering the scythe. A smirk curved its way up his long, cat-like face.  
  
"It seems you have chosen your path. Do you think it wise to march the road that is the longest and most painful, or the contrary, with the quick and fewer points of suffering?" His voice was an undulating purr, his thumb caressed over the blade of his scythe as his hands wrapped around the upper section of the hilt securely.  
  
Dr. Metallium's lips curved into a 'o' shape, releasing a loud series of laughs. Her eye's still fixated on Lynx, she spoke: "It is none of my concern really, what the fate of this world is, in case you didn't quite understand what I was going for." Her voice almost mocked Lynx enough to trick him into thinking he was being insulted, but perhaps he was. "But, it is always a joy to help the other side at times, being an antagonist can be dull at times."  
  
Serge's orchid tinted eyes were round with concern and confusion, for neither he nor Kidd had any idea what the two were blathering about amongst themselves.  
  
The cat-man's expression was unchanged, but the tone of his voice gave way to his self-crowning emotions. "There are no such things as "good" or "evil". Not in this situation, I represent the Protector of Man, FATE itself. Yet..." His demeaning eyes rolled there way in the direction of Serge and Kidd. "... Man bites the very hand that feeds them, and then some. We seek to bring and end to the Chronomatic War between the dimensions, no, between man and lizard. Azalea's kingdom reigns in another dimension, yet they seek to return the original world to it's "rightful" way of being. Do you wish to see this world ruled by lizards?" His gaze becoming stern and colder upon Kidd and Serge, the interrogating words piercing into their minds.  
  
Kidd's eyes shifted around, thoughts racing through her mind, and disturbing pictures of man's very existence falling apart. She didn't want that to happen, she wanted to be a part of the universe, all that was around her, she didn't want the souls of to never be born. The innocence of man had become corrupted, and was now getting less and less clear, ultimately disappearing over the horizon just as the lizards reign had. Her mind spoke out exactly what she felt, as she burst out saying: "Violence and vengeance between the two races has been the downfall and bane of both of the heritages, and has led to all this. The splintering of the dimensions and the thirst for revenge has been boiling..."  
  
Serge's voice cut her off. "What Kidd is trying to say is that starting another war would be foolish, and will just become an aggravation of the problems our worlds already have now. The best way to settle this would be to open the eyes of both races to see that we are still all a part of the Earth, and that all of this was what the mother planet had planned to keep the balance of power on the Earth stable. The only way for this problem to be solved would be peace..." His voice trailed off, as the final word ran across his lips.  
  
*I feel like I'm writing a drama here... -_-; *  
  
Lynx abruptly started speaking as Serge's voice began to trail. "The planet did not trigger the destruction of the lizards, the coming of Lavos did. It triggered the abnormal growth of the apes' brains as well, in turn creating humans. They will not accept humans as children of the Earth, because truly, they are not."  
  
A roaring of murmurs sprung from the terrified students as Lynx words met their ears and Ms. Metallium frantically tried to quiet them down.  
  
Lynx merely gave them all a glance, and then he turned his back to the group. "I take my leave of you for today. But, remember Fate can be either your ally or enemy, by the path you decide to take from here on. Think about what I've said. And that goes for you as well, Metallium." And with that, he faded away into the streets.  
  
Kidd gripped her fists tight, Lynx's words playing over and over within her mind: "They will not accept humans as children of the Earth, because truly, they are not."  
  
"Peace..." Harle's eyes were forlorn as they stared down at her feet. Deciding the time was right to go, Harle slowly disappeared.  
  
*** End of Chapter 13 ***  
  
FL#2: Yup. Short, short, short, short, short. I had to cut it. XD 


	14. Hopping

c h r o n o c r a s h By FL#2 (Hikaru-chan64@msn.com) AIM screen name: Sergiekins  
  
Chapter 14: Hopping  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble. * = Author's note  
  
*Well, chapter 13 was short. This one is weird, and a little longer. And yes, the chapter title IS supposed to be "Hopping" as in you "hop." A lot of people spell "hoping" like that, so I had to make sure you knew. -_-;; Anyway, a twist chapter.*  
  
After a few minor things had been settled, like calming the students down and convincing them into thinking that the whole mess was just a rehearsal for a "school play", everyone was herded back into the school building. What was extremely strange, was that Karsh, Riddel, and Glenn had arrived at the school that morning early, and had been waiting for everyone to come inside, without even realizing what was happening. Needless to say, they were not too happy...  
  
"What?!" Karsh's fist hit the gray lunch table, rattling all the food and plates, as well as all those who sat there. "Lynx was here?! And we didn't even get told!" his voice was deep and almost hurt, but his anger overwhelmed all other emotions that were struggling to come through at the time.  
  
Kidd pushed her half-chewed noodles down her throat, glaring at Karsh. "Aye, we thought ye weren't here yet, do ye think we coulda gone lookin' for ye anyway?"  
  
Karsh's sigh was rough and flustered, as he leaned back slightly and crossed his arms. "I guess you're right, but I still feel so... useless. What I'm trying to say is, is that I'm frustrated because I'm not getting any action."  
  
Glenn chuckled from across the table. "Yeah, you're not 'getting some' in more than one category..."  
  
Serge's eyes bulged as he started to laugh from Glenn's statement on Karsh's sex-life status, trying to keep the soda that was so close to being sprayed out by his ever-overcoming laughter. Kidd's mirth echoed far into the commons as Karsh's head turned into an over-sized cherry with purple hair and eyes.  
  
"This isn't about THAT! This is a real serious thing for me!!"  
  
Serge finally was able to compose himself and swallowed his soda. He let out a breath and grinned at Karsh. "Yeah, I thought maybe Riddel was your honey in this life, but I guess it was never meant to be."  
  
Karsh sweat-dropped and averted his eyes from Serge's. "Sh-she's grading tests this period, it's her free one..."  
  
Kidd poked Karsh's arm, her sea-foam eyes narrowed at his, piercing through his thin defenses. "This is YER free period too, isn't it? Why aren't ye gradin' papers too?"  
  
Karsh coughed and turned his eyes away from Kidd's to meet Serge's again. "So, what did he say to you, junior?"  
  
Serge stared at Karsh for a few moments, his orchid eyes seeming to glaze over. Thoughts, and doubts, and fears began to run through his mind rapidly and just while they were at their crest, his eyes blurred suddenly. His hearing became muffled, but he could make-out Kidd's voice yelling to him, and he looked up. The others were also yelling at him, frantic looks overcoming their faces. Kidd's hand reached out to him, but as reached out to catch it, all went black. *** He found himself to be in an inky, black void. He took a few steps forward, trying to figure out what this place was. He felt open, free, and it seemed all of his other senses had vanished. He took another step, and an inferno of fear began to spark inside his chest, as he watched an outer one begin to burn outside of him. He appeared to be in raging battlefield in the middle of a city, but no ordinary one, mind you. Its structure, Serge thought, almost seemed to be... organic. The colors of sea corals and white foam could still be seen through the inferno of burning buildings and the entire city seemed to be made of the material. As he studied his surroundings, even through the clashing of metal swords and spears, he saw a tall central structure jutting from a main square where a fountain, which was now gushing bloody water from all the strewn bodies in it's beautiful architecture. The tower seemed incredibly familiar to Serge, with a head resembling a bird, and thick wings shaped to be almost like feathers to match, and multi-colored vines and mosses hung like ornaments off of it's limbs. It seemed to be the only untouched structure, giving off a sense as if all that burned at that moment was not burning in vain, and that there would be a victory for whatever came to it's glossy gates. Serge's attention was quickly torn away from the immense tower, as he found that he was now flying towards the fountain as his chest received a strong blow. He smashed into the bodies of other battling soldiers, crashing into the bloody water with a disgusting stench of rotting flesh filling his nostrils. He gasped as the shadow of the being that had thrown him so far back hung over him like a black veil in the sharp light of the flames. The being seemed to be a man, but his head was that of a lizard. His bulky muscles were bare as he wore barely any armor, or clothes for that matter. The slits of his burning orange eyes narrowed as he began to scream at Serge in a language he could not understand. Through the cries of the dying, and the hissing of the lizard-man's tongue against its lips, Serge could only make out the word "Terra" and something that sounded close to "human". Serge stared, wide-eyed at the lizard-man, now realizing that he was covered from head to toe in strange armor that covered almost every inch of his body, and that those around him, who's swords, spears, and to his surprise, and abundance of swallows, clashed together, were all human against lizard. He swiveled his head jerkily up to gaze at the tower again, and he realized where he was. The very tower that stood before him, was none other than Terra Tower. In its rightful form and place, Azalea's Kingdom, Dinopolis. The lizard-man stopped screaming at the helpless Serge and pointed his golden-bladed sword to Serge's bare throat. Serge found he did not have a weapon, he didn't move, however, in fear that the lizard-man would slit him open. Then, as the lizard-man was about to utter something, a voice- called out.  
  
"HERE!!"  
  
As if from nowhere, a large swallow was flying through the air to Serge, where his hands met and caught the gargantuan weapon. Within a split second, Serge rolled away from the lizard-man, swiping the hand that grasped the golden sword. The sword flew into the air as the lizard-man fell back, shrieking in pain, squeezing his bloody hand. Serge rolled back away from the lizard-man, water and blood sloshing everywhere and getting the few strands of hair that stuck from on out his helmet wet. Standing strongly, Serge whipped the swallow through the air, signaling to his enemy that he was going to fight. The lizard-man glared up at Serge, still gripping his hand. Releasing the wounded hand, the lizard-man reached to his hilt, slipping out an identical sword to the one he had used before. He yelled something to Serge in his lizard-tongue, Serge heard the word that sounded like 'human' again. He pointed his sword at Serge and stood still for a moment, he then lunged towards Serge, howling the 'human' word. Serge swiftly blocked his attacks, flipping both ends of the swallow to stop the attempted uppercuts and the like. As the two fought, some of the human soldiers began to notice the young, blue-haired boy. Some of them uttering phrase like: "...he fights really well with a swallow..." "...almost to well..." "... he's almost like him..." "... the servant becomes the master at the hand of thine swallow..."  
  
Serge paid little attention to them, and as he swung a powerful blow to clear the lizard-man's head clear off, everything went black all around him again. He felt naked again, and his hearing and all other senses were cut off as well. He tried to step forward, but he found himself to be on his back. His hearing slowly came back to him, the splashing of waves against a shore rung in his ears like a siren's song, and the call of gulls came from above him. He pried his eyes open, only to squint them closed again as the bright, burning rays of the sun blinded him. He wearily opened them again, letting his eyes focus and adjust to the bright light. The sapphire sky smiled back at him, it's hair the thick white clouds and the sun it's smile. He felt a calming breeze press against his bare flesh, like a cool breath from spring's lungs. But, his comfort died as he tried to move, and found he couldn't. His muscles ached and his joints locked when he tried, and he found himself, floating in the sea without anyway to swim to shore. His skin burned, and looked down at himself and found that he had been badly sun burnt, his skin had actually begun to form blisters on the most exposed areas. He began to breath quickly as his mind began to panic. Heat and sun exposure. Blisters. Sore muscles and joints. And no way of getting to a shore. He stared up at the beating sun and listened to sloshing of the waves. He was lulled by the cool water and the cry of the gulls. He forgot who he was. He forgot what everything was, and let himself sleep. *** End of Chapter 14 *** *Boy howdy. I finished it in one sitting. And all for you guys. ^_^* 


	15. Backwards

c h r o n o c r a s h

By FL#2

(Hikaru-chan64@msn.com)

AIM screen name: Sergiekins

Chapter 15: Backwards

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.

* = Author's note

*I'm so sleepy, got up **way** to early (5 am) today to go to school after my 4 day weekend, now I'm gonna right in Crash for y'all. Strange events abundant this chapter. ^_^ Also, a REALLY unexpected character will show up in this chapter. O_o If you want to join a mailing list so you know when this fanfic is updated, go here: *

http://hermod.bravepages.com/

The patter of rain awakened Serge from his painful slumber, the tiny drops pounding on his head like a shattering hammer. He felt a sudden chill crawl over his skin, and he rose upright. His eyes snapped open, and a gray beach was before him. It was raining heavily from the nearly black storm clouds that loomed over head, and he could see that the worst was only to come. Creeping over the horizon was an enormous cloud, speeding winds swirling to the beach, crashing the sea into the neutral sands and splashing Serge as he covered his face to block the water.

When the wave pulled back into the sea, he looked down at himself and found he was completely bare. He suddenly felt very open and embarrassed, and he looked around again to see if anybody was watching him. There seemed to be no living creature in the vicinity, so he stood, the sand pressing its tiny grains between his toes. He walked down the beach, towards where the storm had taken over the sky. A cold gale swiped across him again like a whip, chilling his bones and burning his blister embraced skin. He clenched his own arms as he trudged through the cold winds, even though it appeared to be a summer day. 

Then, something hit him. Where was he going? And why was he here? He stopped walking; turning his head towards the storm that was careening towards him, ever closer and closer. He couldn't think of an answer for himself. His mind's eye flashed Kidd's face, the look of terror when everything went blank, and he ended up in these random places and situations. His eyes squinted tight, trying and throw off the image, but he couldn't let her go. He sat down once again, his burns and sores paining him and making his vision moist. He figured he should just stop, since he couldn't see any sign of anything else but... well, sand and ocean. He hugged his knees up to his burning chest, and he stared out for what seemed to be an eternity at the sea. The great storm cloud seemed to be coloring the waters, as if the crystal clear waves were a flowing chameleon. He didn't seem to notice the severity of the approaching storm until it was just beginning to hang thickly over his head, and it's grinning black face was illuminated by the electric energy within it. The palm trees began to sway madly, their cumbersome leaves ripping from the tops. 

Serge slowly stood, staring in awe at the billowing cloud that seemed to be falling down upon him. He had no idea what to do, but say this:

"SHIT!"

He hurriedly ran down the beach again, the winds pressing against him in a whirlwind of north, east, south and west all in one blow. He stumbled as he was thrown back by a gust, rushing at him at intense speeds that burned his skin. The ground underneath him began to quake, sending him tumbling down to the sand with a loud thud. He looked up at the storm again, his eyes widening at the spectacle that was forming in the ebony cloud.

A thin-edged circle was slicing into it, and then an even thinner one within it. Symbols that Serge had never seen before rolled around the ring, and a bright white light seemed escaped through them. Then, numbers appeared inside the ring, first 12, then 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11.

Serge couldn't believe what he was seeing, even though with all these strange events happening to him, you'd think he wouldn't be.

"A... clock..." he muttered, clenching a handful of sand as the ground still rumbled beneath him, trees cracking and the wind moaning in a woeful cry.

The clock in the clouds then formed 2 hands, slowly running along the face of the clock, then faster, with a greater force as they passed each number. Then, just as it had cut through the clouds, the cut-out shape of feathered wings spread from its sides, and moved gracefully into a silhouette of spread grace, and bright rays of light streamed from out from them. The hands continued to spin, now so quickly Serge could only see a blur of radiance now. He stood again, the tempests threatening to throw him down again, but he stood strong and watched the clock go about it's strange actions.

Suddenly, the hands stopped with a clean halt, both pointing to the 12. The wings closed slowly and disappeared, and reappearing in their place were a pair of cloud-carved bats wings, the light pouring from within the cloud intensifying to a greater scale. A tiny spiral of light came forth from the face of the clock, twisting and spiraling down over the horizon towards Serge. He couldn't move, his limbs were being held to the spot like the hands of a thousand people were holding him back from moving an inch. He felt his body lift up into the air, his arms stiff at his sides. Floating across the stormy waters he felt the cold winds whipping at his bare skin again and the sea foam splatter across his legs. He watched with wide eyes as the tight spiral of light approached ever closer at a high speed, aiming for his neck. He closed his eyes tightly as his chin lifted upwards, his neck beckoning like a willing sacrifice as the sharp pinnacle of the light spiral lurched forward to pierce him. His eyes slowly opened reluctantly, expecting his neck to be impaled by the spiraling light. But, it stopped as quickly as it had appeared, almost as if it had realized a fatal error in it's actions. Serge still could not move, but his eyes looked down at the twirling, but no longer moving spiral. 

A booming voice of a man's echoed out from the clock in the cloud:

__

Chrono Trigger. 

Return to thine fate and rewrite time to what it should have been. 

You and the Princess shall never meet again.

Fate has no mercy for those who dare to stand against it...

Serge's ears rang as the voice trailed off, and the spiral of light remained to sit. A loud chiming came forth from the clock in the sky, the carved wings covering the face, and the voices last chime was:

__

Chrono Trigger.

The spiral's light then intensified, springing forward to pierce through him like a hot white knife, the rain sputtered to a stop, and the clouds parted to reveal the burning blue sky... as Serge's shattered body hit the sand.

~~~

Una had been completely at a loss for words for the past week. After the incident and her tiny hometown's grief stricken nature had not yet begun to cease, she just could not think of anything to say to anybody anymore. Everything had changed, just with the absence of one person. Leena's sulking had not been much of help either, even though she knew how she must have felt, being the only witness to what had happened one week before. Una had tried to cheer her up, but all she would do was sit on the cliff of Cape Howl and mutter... at least until she got cold or hungry. So, Una knew that the shock had not made her suicidal, anyway. 

Sighing, Una lifted herself from the wood plank of the small dock of Arni, the boards creaking under her weight, stirring the sleeping fisherman from his daily nap, a soft breeze swaying his boat slightly.

"I guess she'll just have to find another boy..." looking at her feet, she thought to herself:

("But, things'll never really be the same without him. Not without Sergie...") Her eyes closed forlornly, she turned to leave the dock, she looked up and there stood Leena, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. And, supporting a limp body slung over her shoulder, stumbling a bit as she took a shaky step towards Una, she said:   
"Una... he isn't dead..."

Una quickly stepped up to support her sister, staring into Leena's empty eyes that Una somehow felt that they held a spark of emotion within it's bowels.

"Leena, what are you--" her speech failing her, Una gazed upon the limp body that Leena had been lugging. The deep blue locks gave away his identity... it was Serge. Cut marks and bruises smattered across his naked body, his salted bangs sticking to his wet skin; he almost looked like he _was_ dead. 

Una didn't want to believe what she seeing; but she also wanted to believe at the same time. She decided not to question it.

"Quick, Leena! We gotta get someone who can help!"

~~~

Night fell upon the tiny port village, the sea's soft waves contrasting with the previous night's storm and the mood had changed just as much as the gossip began to spread...  
Serge had not left his room for 5 days, at least he thought he had. He wasn't very sure of the time that had passed, but, as a matter of fact, he wasn't really sure of anything. He knew he was home, safe with his Mother and the people of the village. Leena had found him washed up like a dead fish, naked, on the shore of Opassa Beach. He couldn't remember anything before that, just him standing with Leena at the beach some time earlier, during a sunset. But, to him it seemed like that the talk that they had was much farther back then it should have been... as though he hadn't experienced the moment for centuries. He just didn't feel at home, relieved that his life was saved, or anything. Things were familiar, but at times he felt like he was a stranger to his own room; as though he were some foreign replacement.

Serge ran his fingers gingerly across the wound that lay seething under the bloodstained wrapping that kept the air from touching it. He winced slightly, forcing himself to sit up from the pillow. He looked at all of the other wounds that were strewn across his arms and legs; their bandages had already been removed, and had healed quickly. But, what troubled him was that the large gash that threw itself across his entire chest had not even begun to heal, and it even poured forth blood if the slightest disturbance to it was made. He didn't want to deal with any of this.

He shifted so his back faced the wall, setting his trembling feet onto the cool wood panels. The lumber creaked under his weight as he strode over to the covered windows, small fragments of light piercing through the gaps in the coverings. He ripped them apart from each other, letting the blinding light of the midday sun sting his eyes. He didn't care. He felt empty and alone, like a part of him had been ripped apart. Contempt and anger was welling up within him like never before, he felt as if there was a conflict going on within him, like some part of him was trying to break free and scream out what it knew. But, he had _no_ idea why he felt this way.

Putting his weight down to his arms, which supported him from the wood panels under the windows, he felt a tingle in his nose and the hot sensation of tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, thinking to himself:

(I feel like I've lost something important to me, like I don't really belong here... But, it's so absurd. It's not like I've ever even been past Termina...)

"... I should just get dressed. Stop thinking about it... Leena will probably want me to do something for her... _as usual_." The mere thought made him want to stay in bed even more. Leena had always been a bossy girl, and unfortunately for him, she had picked him to boss around since they were children. Sighing, he reluctantly got dressed in the normal attire that lay under his bed. 

The warm morning air seeped through the windows and into his lungs as he stepped out of his room into the hall. His mother was sitting at the writing desk in the lower left corner of the narrow band of the house. Hunched over, her eyes were fixed to the writing in something that appeared to be a diary, the cracking leather and worn look of the pages told of it's age. Even as Serge took a few heavy steps with his steel-tipped boots towards her, she did not break from her reading. Serge peeped over her shoulder, and trying to keep a light air about him, he said:

"What'cha reading?"

Eyes widening, and hearts pounding against her chest, Marge jerked herself from her dazed state and whipped her head over to look at Serge.

"Serge! Oh my gods, you scared me!" Her petrified visage quickly calmed as Serge just smiled back at her. Turning in her chair, she smirked up at Serge and wagged a finger.

"I'll have to give you a spanking if you don't behave young man!"

Serge's eyes went wide and blank, staring down at his mother.

"That's not funny Mom, I might get the exact same thing from Leena today if she suddenly had something for me to do for her at dawn today..." his eyes shot towards the window across the writing desk. The sunlight streamed in as a gust of wind blew the curtains, and Marge smiled.

She chuckled a bit, and stood, her dress falling back into position. Her left hand gripped the chair she had been sitting on as she stared down at Serge lovingly.

"I don't think you have to worry about it until you two are married, anyway. She's out with her mother gathering plants for a stew out by Divine Dragon Falls... I can't believe that girl's determination, just the right ingredients for a good wife." Her eyes shot down to the old leather diary, her eyes filling with a warm haze.

Serge did not share in her joyful thoughts, whatever if they were about him marrying Leena or something about the diary. He slowly moved his glance to the fading black scribble on its open pages. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a signature at the bottom of the right page.

__

Wazuki...

Serge tore his gaze away from it, and he pierced through his mother's eyes with a cold determination.

"Mom... did it ever cross your mind that I might _not want_ to marry Leena?"

Marge stared back into his eyes, hers resembling a memory that sent a pang into Serge's heart...

__

That's the way Dad would look at me when I did something wrong... it was like he was never satisfied with me.

Sighing deeply, she turned from him back to the writing desk. With a smooth motion, she closed the diary and set it into Serge's gloved hands, curling his fingers around it's weathered binding. She lifted her gaze from his hands to his eyes.

"This was your father's; I want you to read it. It would do you good, because I'm not the one who is going to make your decisions. Do what you think is best." Closing her eyes again, she took in a long breath through her nostrils. She stood straight and smiled at him, her eyes still closed.

"The fisherman at the docks wanted you to go fishing with you today, says he wanted to teach you a thing or two..." 

Her voice was soft and Serge could tell that she was keeping herself from crying again. Her averted his gaze and stuck the diary into the pocket of his shorts.

"Right, Mom... I'll go with him; maybe I'll bring back some fish for dinner tonight..."

Marge didn't utter a word, and the air seemed to turn cold around him. She turned from him, and a single tear fell from her face to catch the sunlight as it fell to the wooden floor.

Serge made his way out of the house, slowly stepping down onto the newly dewed grass. Lifting his head towards the sky, he stared at the billowing white clouds overhead, and longed for something he couldn't even understand. Something that he had lost, or maybe... forgotten.

***

End of Chapter 15

***

w00t. I hope everyone could understand what happened. ^_^;


	16. Forwards

c h r o n o c r a s h

By FL#2

(Hikaru-chan64@msn.com)

AIM screen name: Sergiekins

Chapter 16: Forwards

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble.

* = Author's note

*Ugh... X_x the heavens burn. Yes, the thing I had most dreaded has happened. _Home World Leena is in my fanfic._ I know... it's a terrible thing to think about, but... you'll all soon see what I have in store. *

Serge passed through the stilted houses, their straw strewn structures of lumber and bits of the gushing sea that plastered them together, creaking under the soft breeze, the ocean sitting so dangerously silent as the village's savior and reaper as usual. As his feet carried him through the slumbering neighbors in the place of his cemented memories, he had always thought of the sea that they lived off of and lost loved ones too in strange ways. 

__

"The sea is a cruel mistress..." was only half of the picture, Serge thought to himself as he smiled slightly, reaching the pier, the poles propping up the nailed boards creaking under the sea's exhalations.

Serge strode along the pier, keeping his eyes strained to stare at the line of tiny lands that stretched down from Arni... down to that beach that invoked both sentimental feelings and fear for him. Opassa Beach was the name humans knew it as. Serge was brought back to a memory, long suppressed of that day that he lost his father... the day that his phobia first wrapped it's arms 'round his neck. He forced himself to stop thinking about what he feared, and to go do his duties.

When Serge reached the end of the pier, he found the fisherman that regularly slumbered in his fishing boat, to be missing... along with the boat. He scanned the area again, thinking he might spot the fisherman accidentally floating off as he slept. He could see nothing but the sapphire tides rush in and out at his feet, the cerulean sky resting a top it's waves with billowing white clouds plastered across it's canvas. A chill rose through his spine to his neck, the tiny hairs rising up with a tingling sensation as a soft gust of salty air swirled around him. He felt suddenly tense as he stared at the clouds above, because somehow... they frightened him. Something about them reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it.

Turning swiftly towards the village, he ran down the pier, his boots thumped against the wood loudly until he reached the main part of the village again. He could hear the villagers stirring in their beds, and the sounds of frying pans and sizzling meals echoed from within the small restaurant that Belcha owned. He knew he would have to leave now if he wanted to be alone, because everyone would want to get a piece of his story that even he himself didn't know. He sprinted for the edge of the village, the cool dew on the trampled grass spluttering around his legs. He broke into the dry edges of the village, he slowed his pace to a slow jog and finally to a relaxed walk. Supporting the back his head with his palms as he strolled casually down the path, it's spiraling trail making a sharp turn towards the string of islands that the Komodo Dragons inhabited. Serge strolled farther through the strand of islands, wading through dips between the specs of flat, moldy rock that jutted ever so slightly from the mouth of sea. He worked his way through some thick brush at the edge of one of these, and with a shrill shriek erupted from in front of him. When suddenly scale and flesh clashed like old enemies, sending both Serge and the scaled creature careening back into the greenery, it's piercing squeal evaporating as the rustle of brush diminished as well. Serge just sat there for a few moments, his bum aching and senses muddled. As Serge began to regain his normal heart rate, he remembered his "order" to hunt and rip those brilliant scales that even shunned the colors of a rainbow, for Leena's damned necklace.

__

That's the last thing I can remember... but it feels like... it was much longer ago than that...

Serge grit his teeth, partly in pain, and partly in the effort of trying to remember anything after he had stood at Opassa Beach with her. The crimson sunset burning his eyes open as it mirrored itself with the same intensity as the original into the mirror, and the soft breaths of the sea and sky running through his skin and soul, his talk of days past with Leena, and then... nothing but black. There was nothing after that at all.

__

What the hell...? That didn't happen just yesterday... did it? ... It couldn't have... what happened to me? How did I end up washed on the shore like a dead fish then...?

Serge shook his head in defiance, trying to push back the thoughts of memory loss. But, he felt it inside his soul, poking at his sense of reality with a white knife and laughing at his own naivety. He rushed down the final length of the islands, and jerked his rage to a halt as he reached the edge of Opassa Beach. He fell to his knees into the cool grains of the sand, skidding forward a bit as the momentum from his running faded into the impact. His head slowly sunk down towards the sand, his breath catching up with him. Then, he heard a voice.

"Serge?"

He drew a breath, and he recognized the voice immediately.

__

Leena.

The sound of her sandals pressing into the sand grew louder as she strode closer to the boy that did not move to gaze up at her, and she reached at hand to touch his shoulder. He watched her skirt ruffle as she rested her bottom onto her heels in a crouch.

"What are you doing here? Don't you need to be in bed...?" She bent her neck down to try and study his facial features, but his hair blocked her attempts.

Serge still didn't look at her, the orchid eyes wide with confusion and seething anger beneath them deep within their bowels. The gruffness in his voice seemed to startle Leena slightly:

"Leena... what happened to me...? Tell me!!"

He clenched the sand beneath him between his fingers; his teeth grit and arms shuddering through the tightened muscles.

Leena's eyes didn't leave his sheltered profile; her mouth hung open slightly in confusion.

"... You don't remember?"

Serge slowly began to stand, pushing himself up with his arms, the soft sand clinging to his knees and palms. He took a few long strides to the edge of the water, his gaze still unmet to hers.

"No. It's all... blank." He struggled for words, but that was all that came forth from within. His arms hung limp at his sides and a breeze blew over the sea, his boots becoming wet from the wave that followed.

Leena also stood, wiping the sand from her skirt and knees, making sure not to drop the basket of mushrooms that hung at her elbow. She hesitantly sauntered over to Serge's side, another wave crashing in at their now aligned feet. 

"Serge..." Her eyes lay fixed upon the ocean ahead. "It was a couple of weeks ago... you seemed so troubled. Everyday, you would either sit in your room or rush to up the rocks to Cape Howl... whenever I tried to find out what was wrong, you would start yelling at me about some kind of nonsense..."

Something clicked in the back of his mind, and he swiveled his gaze at Leena.

"... Nonsense? What kind of nonsense...?!"

Leena's eyes glanced up at him for a split second; her emotions turning strung and half-annoyed.

"If you yell, I won't tell you. You kept on talking about some girl, rambling on and on about her... the way she walked, talked, and smelled... I don't even remember her name, and you know why...?"

She glared over him; her green pools narrowed like that of cat's, about to strike with a jealous ferocity.

Serge shook his head simply, his brows furrowing down in slight anger. He didn't appreciate the look she threw at him in his time of confusion.

Leena continued with a breathy sigh.

"I _knew_ you must've had some kind of relationship with her, and I lost my cool. I confronted you about her one night..."

__

~~~Flashback~~~

As the deafening crash of the midnight colored waves belted through her ears, Leena's sandals tapped lightly against the mossy rock of the high cliff, the calls of the gulls nearly rooted out entirely. Serge's silhouette against the two full double moons was her only assurance of safety, as she never really left the village at night. But, she knew she would have to keep her composure full and cold to take on this daunting task.

__

He can't have found someone else... just ask him, and he'll finally confess his feelings to you. No problem, two birds with one stone, that's all it is.

Serge did not so much as shift from his frozen position on the edge of the cape, his legs dangling silently over, the gravity feeling as if it would pull him down at any second and free him of his inner feelings and memories.

Leena took another step forward, and these three words blurted from her lips, her commandeering tone breaking through.

"Serge, get up."

Serge still did not move; the winds only whipped against his glazed eyes with his hair and crimson bandanna the only things that seemed to acknowledge that they were still a part of this world, obeying to the wind's movements. And, his voice echoed vacantly:

"No. Go home, Leena. I'm not in the mood."

Leena's hope and determination faltered, and her once hip-bound hands fell limply to the sides of her skirt, making the supple noise of a baby's breath; cloth against flesh. A soft breeze blew from the north, her strawberry hair flying forwards into her face, her green eyes gazing down at her feet. Serge's cold manner had begun to shock her, he had never acted this way before... was it something she said that day at the beach? How could it have been?

Leena swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I know you've been seeing someone. You should know... you always talk about her."

Serge's shoulders flinched, and he sat still for a moment, his unseen gaze still upon the sea 300 feet below. Rising up from the coral stone, his black silhouette was all that Leena's human eyes could make out, his emotion only evident from what he spoke to her.

"So what if I'm in love with another girl? What is it to _you_ that I lust for her?! The smell of the sea, the burning passion of hell, and we were torn away from each other!"

He swiveled round, clenching his white knuckles onto his head in distress. He began to mutter, taking a few stumbling steps away from Leena. He was moving back towards the edge of the cliff, Leena found.

"It was like..." He uttered nearly beneath his breath. "Fate was getting back at us somehow!!"

Leena's heart skipped, propelling her towards Serge to hold him, breast to back in an unrequited embrace.   
"Serge! I-... I love you... please, come back with me... forget about her! If she's gone, she's gone! You used to always say we would always be togeth--" Her confession was soon cut short, as Serge pulled away fiercely, inching ever closer to the edge of the cliff.

With grit teeth and anger burning through his veins like wildfire, he turned to her, screaming.

"We were just children, Leena! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!!"

He clenched his fists together, and swallowed down his last breath.

"I can't take this world anymore. It was nice being able to grow up with you Leena, I just hope that my piece of the stars will be waiting for me."

~~~_End Flashback_~~~

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Leena sobbed into her hands as she managed to utter the last bit of her memory.

"A- and you..." She stopped to take a shrill breath between a bawl. "... Jumped off... th-the cliff..."

Serge's mind raced, everything sinking and blurring down into a dead cavern in his head.

Kidd... Kidd... _Kidd_... **_Kidd_**...

Everything rushed back to him like a hammer against a nail, jamming the past into his now only present mind.

****

He had killed himself, because he had known... known all that had happened, and what Schala had decided to let him forget.

He felt himself moving backward, into an inky blackness once again, Leena's screams clouded by echoes and stories, his vision disintegrating and giving way to the will of the force that was pulling him back and forth. 

And so, he fell once again.

***

End of Chapter 16

***


	17. Choice

c h r o n o c r a s h By FL#2 (Hikaru-chan64@msn.com) AIM screen name: Sergiekins  
  
Chapter 17: Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or anything related to it. Square owns it not me, so don't even think of getting me in trouble. * = Author's note  
  
*Well, on May 10th a tornado touched down between my hometown and Bartlett, and the sirens were going off. Thank whatever I'm still alive. o_O; Anyway, this chapter is somewhat longer than what you've been getting lately. I'm sure you'll all be happy with it. *  
  
Thump.  
  
What's that?  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
... Am I dead? No...  
  
Thump, thump, thump. Serge's heart heard itself echoing in an empty shell, it's uniform palpitations making it known to him. His senses seemed to be clouded, mingled with an odd sort of ringing in his ears; perhaps it was their way of screaming in pain. But, he felt none of theirs, only a numbness that hung his limbs limp like a broken marionette. He slowly opened his eyes, his nerves standing erect in a precarious caution.  
At first, he saw nothing, and he felt a panic rush down from his head through his body, a tingling sensation of primal instinct that he may be in for something bad. But, softly and sharply all at once, his vision came back to him and an iron weight fell upon his head as the light pierced through his eyes. The throbbing of his cranium made his vision blur a bit and he could barely make out what was in front of him. He found that the blurring was not his vision, but water, surrounding him in a large glass tube. Wires curved and twisted around him, piercing into his skin here and there and a one large black cord ran into a mask that sheltered his mouth. Air as cold as the breath of the north sifted it's way into the mask, his only life-line in this liquid filled prison.  
  
"Wha..." He managed to say, but a white, hot knife ran down his throat like a ricochet.  
  
Serge then saw a musty figure move suddenly in front of him, from what he could see was that the man, or whatever he may have been, was dark in color, and tall in stature. The man quickly looked back down at the hunk of metal, which must have been a console of some kind for the operation of Serge's "tube", and typing in a very quick fashion. And then, the voice of someone Serge knew very well came from that person outside his confinements, into a small microphone at the console.  
  
"He's come to, finally. If you want to see him before I release the tank, come over to the Sustentation Room." Lynx's deep, growling voice echoed in Serge's head like a tiger's roar. Serge's eyes widened as he heard Lynx's voice, calling someone to come into the room while he floated here, completely off guard and helpless. He was obviously here to be killed. At least, that's what he thought at first.  
  
Wait a second... "Sustentation Room?" That must mean that they've been keeping me alive... but, what... oh, god. I can't think straight. I've probably been drugged or something.  
  
Serge lowered his head as best he could, his hair floating upwards in the almost weightless atmosphere of the water surrounding him. Closing his eyes to shield them from the stinging of the water, he paid no attention to the door that opened on the other side of the room. The florescent lighting and cold tile floor, metal and silicon surrounding him in a death trap he somehow fell into but, as soon as he heard that one word, the sky opened up as his eyes brought him back to the world that is sight.  
  
"MATE!"  
  
Serge's eyes of orchid felt as if they would burst into a piteous sob, but he held back. He merely lifted his head towards the voice, where a golden- haired figure dashed up to the tube, but stopped short as Lynx's hand raised from the console to the left of her.  
  
Kidd did not so much as take a step back, she just jerked her gaze towards Lynx, and silent and untrusting she stared at the man of cats.  
  
Lynx also stared her down, his crescent shaped pupils contracting as he warned her subconsciously.  
  
"Stand back, he isn't very stable yet. He hasn't recovered from the "drowsy" symptoms quite yet." Lynx flashed her a toothy, fang-filled snarl, crossing his arms against the dark, oily leather coat he wore.  
  
Kidd sneered, her lip lifting up in disgust at him. "Look 'ere, we dun know if we can trust ya yet, so dun go assumin' that the deal is on jus' yet." She then put a foot out in front of her, moving to the glass shell that kept her away from Serge.  
  
Serge could barely keep all the events straight in his mind, but all he wanted was the get out of there to get to Kidd. To see her, touch her, whatever he needed to do to know that she was there. He couldn't even tell what he felt at the moment as she walked closer to the tank, but he tore himself towards her in the confines of liquid and wire. His joints ached with a cold rhythm of pain as he twisted himself to meet her, ignoring the man that was once his father, and now an enemy.  
  
Kidd's eyes too widened as he moved toward her, as she wasn't expecting him to move so quickly for her sake. Her dominant look she had fashioned for Lynx's futile warning softened to that of kindness reborn. She lifted her hand and pressed it against the glass. "H-hey... Mate... 'aven't seen those eyes a yours in a blue moon..."  
  
Serge felt himself moving and thinking as if in a dream, and through the strain of prolonged sleep and pain, he lifted his hand to meet hers against the glass. An indirect touch that seemed so perilously close and yet so distant and confined from what they both dreamed of. The warmth of each other's hands met with each other, and then they both brought the other hand up together, so that they both could meet and touch. It had seemed as if they had been separated for another eternity, the heavens were running through their fingers, and all was theirs' to have. But, the touch was suddenly cut off as the liquid that held Serge afloat abruptly spilled downward through the bottom of the tank, the glass tube jerking upwards so violently that the metal border attached to the ceiling bawled in pain.  
Serge fell painfully into the metal platform (luckily on his knees); the wires snapping out of his skin excruciatingly quickly, and snapping against his back like a master's whip. Serge burst out a rush of delayed air from the pain, and he felt in his throat that he had attempted to scream, but in failure. Only a small chocking noise cam out, and he looked up at Kidd.  
  
Kidd stared at Serge for a few moments, mouth open in a gawk, but she forcefully grit her teeth. She kneeled to meet Serge at an eye level, covering his back with her arms to make sure that he was in a fair condition after the sudden release. Her blazing azure eyes pierced the air between her and the cat-man.  
  
Lynx's eyes met her in an inverted mirror, gold against blue in a flurry of elderly and matured hate that lived within their very souls, though intertwined so tightly, they found themselves inseparable. He stepped away from the console, the walls surrounding them etched with screens and blue- tinted metal consoles where those who once worked in the room had long abandoned. His heavy boots slammed against the tile in front of the pair, acting as an omen.  
  
"Welcome, my fine boy. I'm sure you remember Kidd, this place, and me." He flashed another fang-filled grimace, lifting his hands to wave through the air subtly. "Chronopolis, the city of humankind." He let out a small chuckle that ended abruptly, his golden eyes narrowing at Kidd. "Kidd will take you to your quarters, and explain all that you need to know. Now, you'd better not waste time, for the clock is ticking away."  
  
Serge couldn't make out much of what Lynx was saying, but he felt himself regaining his identity in the world around him, and Kidd's warm touch seemed to melt the pain from the broken skin where the wires had been. He slowly began to stand, without Kidd's aid until he felt his knees buckle beneath him, and she quickly caught him with a grunt. They left, and Serge did not even notice a redheaded counter-part in the next tube in line where he had been in. His arm slung over Kidd's shoulder, they slowly made their way through the silicon halls into the room that Serge and Kidd had apparently been assigned to.  
  
The room was about 10 feet by 12 feet, and two beds had been pulled from the blue metal plates of the walls. Serge could see the pouch with their stars and weapons in them scattered on one of the beds, which was obviously Kidd's. His legs were numb, and he could barely feel the sheets under him as Kidd sat him down on the bed opposite from the other. She sat next to Serge in a few moments of silence, and as he noticed she was looking at him, he felt his head clear a bit. He blinked a few times, quickly, and asked:  
  
"... What?"  
  
Kidd's eyes went wide for a moment, and she clutched the edges of her nightgown, as she practiced looking at her knees. It was night, Serge realized. She stood up, her bare feet pattering against the cold, metal floor, and she left. Serge's senses fuzzed as she left, hardly noticing the fact she left, and she came back in as quickly as she had gone.  
  
In her hands was a wrap of bandages, a bottle filled with a liquid and some cotton balls. Her eyes were pensive and empty, and before he knew it, she was behind him on the bed, legs curled under her to medicate his wounds from the wires.  
  
Kidd plucked up a cotton ball from beside her knee, pressing it into the neck of the open bottle, and Serge recognized the smell as peroxide. Dabbing his back, he felt a sharp sting as it seeped into the wound.  
  
Kidd's voice was slightly alarmed, but calm to an extent. "Mate... yer back's all bloody... s'all red." She dabbed the cotton ball around the holes in the small of his back, and he arched back in pain.  
  
Serge hadn't noticed, but the hurt had been numbed until she had begun to clean the sores and the cuts from the whipping wires. He saw that the white sheet around him was now dyed crimson. "I... didn't notice..." He managed to mumble, and he suddenly felt naked as her fingertip graced his spine.  
  
She chuckled. "Tha's bloody-" She caught herself in unintentional pun, deciding to continue, she said: "Tha's bloody like ya, mate. But, ye'll be better 'n a minute or so. The painkillers'll be wearin' off, and then you'll probably be screamin' yer arse off in anguish." She faked an evil laugh.  
  
Serge let out what was meant to be a laugh, but it mostly was him letting out air in some kind of amused sigh. She always could cheer him up, and he was not really helping her in the situation, he realized. He felt Kidd's hands slip under his arms to wrap a bandage around his chest. He could hardly get himself under control, as she touched so gently. Breaths became a bit uneven.  
  
After the wrapping job was done, Kidd scooted next to him, pulling her nightgown down just to make sure he didn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. Her hair was pull up into that high "braid", tied with red ribbons into four separate sections, and she stared at him, hands in her lap.  
  
Serge felt that he had woken up a bit more, and he, once again, stared at her. "... What?"  
  
Kidd's eyes quickly fell down to her feet. "... It's nothin'." Her eyes glanced up at him, and back down again, but she forced herself to look into his eyes.  
  
Serge, once again, stared back at Kidd. His orchid eyes were glazed over with weariness again, and he just fell backwards, bending his body a bit so her could half-lay on the bed. He smiled up at Kidd, sweat forming on his brow.  
  
Kidd smirked, her lips pursing towards the side, raising a brow at him, and she copied his falling action.  
  
"Yer still stupid, mate." She laughed heartily, giving him a punch to his breadbasket.  
  
Serge stuck out his tongue and make fake "dying" noises, laughing with Kidd, even though he was so tired he felt he might fall asleep right there with Kidd next to him. Snap. That triggered a thought. He had killed himself in his past life... because he lost Kidd. And from what Leena had explained, it seemed like he had had extremely strong feelings for her, perhaps even...  
  
Kidd's voice broke what was left of his thought train. "Hey, Mate..." He felt her arm slip under his bare back and she hugged herself against him, closing her eyes. He looked down at her in a whirlwind of panic, but when he looked at her, she looked like a little girl hugging her father. It was a small cry for help on her part. "..."  
  
"... I'm sorry I couldn' help ye." Her voice was high and broken, and he could feel a pang within his chest, knowing that she was about to cry. Wrapping an aching arm under and around her, he said nothing to her for a few moments. He could feel her heart beating, throbbing against her ribs, reverberating into his.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't do anything, Kidd. It wasn't your fault- "  
  
Zzt. All fell into inky blackness. A rumbling tremor or noise rattled the walls a moment later. They both sat up quickly, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Ah-Aye!! What the hell happened?!" Kidd's voice rang into the darkness, her hands groping for Serge roughly, and she grabbed his hand oddly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I think that what we heard was thunder or something, so it could be a black out..."  
  
He felt Kidd's hand slap the back of his head. "See, I knew you knew whot it was!"  
  
Rubbing his head, Serge sighed. "Well, let's try and see if the power is out everywhere else..."  
  
Serge stood up, pulling Kidd with him. His free hand waved through the sea of black, searching for the door. Just as he felt the smooth, metal handle beneath his fingertips, the huge sheet of metal slammed into him, throwing he and Kidd back skidding across the floor to the other end of the room and into the wall.  
  
"HEY! JUNIOR! KIDD!! You guys all right!?"  
  
Karsh seemed to be oblivious as to what he had just done; no light came from behind him, which told them that the rest of the city was indeed under the black out.  
  
A familiar voice rang from behind Karsh; it was Glenn. "... You're a very spastic person, Karsh."  
  
The answer to Karsh's question of the moment was a jumble of moans and groans, and shuffling of bodies. Serge answered before Kidd could.  
  
"We were ok, until you hit us with the door."  
  
"Er! Sorry about that...!" Karsh's voice bounced back.  
  
A snicker from Glenn and then footsteps could be heard echoing in the darkness. Serge felt Karsh's hands grip around his arm, and as he was lifted up, he could hear Kidd being pulled up by Glenn.  
  
Kidd threw her arms up, nearly hitting Glenn in the face. "Whot the bloody hell is goin' on?! Bargin' in on us like that and in the dark!!"  
  
Glenn answered this time; Karsh seemed unable to speak. "The power has gone out through the whole city, high winds and a storm... We were up at the observation deck, and we just wanted to see if you guys were all right." He laughed, nudging Karsh.  
  
Kidd let out a breath, and she rubbed her forehead, invisibly in the ink filled room. "Well, we're olright, and I'm pretty damn tired meself... so..." She rushed forward in the dark, arms out to push Karsh and Glenn out the door. Stumbling under the sudden force, Karsh and Glenn flew backwards out the door, Kidd slamming the thick metal sheet and dusting her hands together.  
  
"... Ye hafta leave. Ye ready for bed, Mate?" She grinned, and Serge could tell.  
  
Kidd walked back towards him, but she stepped just a little too far and they bumped together, chest to chest.  
  
"... Aye! Sorry mate!" Kidd pulled herself back as quick as she could, but her knees buckled under her as she backed into Serge's cot that jutted out from the wall. She flopped down onto the sheets as her voice heightened in pitch into a tiny yelp.  
  
Serge blinked and frantically walked up to the bed, to see if she was alright after her little fall. But, then something caught his attention. He could feel the air around him was getting colder, but he managed to say: "... Are you okay?" His voice was soft, but urgent.  
  
The rustling of sheets could be heard. "Yeh... I'm okay."  
  
Serge sighed, brows furrowing as he glanced over at the door. "Let's just forget about checking the place out, and just get some sleep." He felt a tingle run up his bare back and he rubbed his smooth arms. "... Is it cold in here, or is it just me?"  
  
Kidd too felt the cold creeping up her legs and arms, and she pulled the blanket around herself. "I think so, mate..." The sheet was thin, and didn't do her much good. She hesitated for a moment as a thought came to her; the thought of being cold was not good, so she threw her idea forward. "... Ye wanna pull the cots togethea'?"  
  
Serge's cheeks went hot. A thousand images ran through his mind, a few that he was too ashamed to even acknowledge. But, he nodded as he saw his own breath in the darkness.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Bending his knees to grip his hands under Kidd's cot, and it slipped easily to meet the other cot's edge, the soft sound of metal against metal was the only disturbance in the chilling air. He climbed up onto the soft mattresses, going under the sheets to lay next to Kidd. He could feel the warmth from her turned back filtering to his bare side, and as he felt his head spin a bit, he quickly decided to turn his attention to something else.  
  
G - gotta... find a pillow...  
  
His hands groped around the edge of the bed, and he found the feathery object, and jerked it over to him, slamming it down and gingerly rested his down. His dark blue locks pressed against his forehead and temples, and he sunk softly into the cool pillow. He then heard Kidd shift next to him, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
... What's wrong with me? He thought to himself, as he turned slightly to glance over his shoulder at Kidd, though he could not see her in the blackness around him. She no longer moved, but he heard her sigh loudly. Finishing his turn, he now faced her, and she did as well, as he could feel her breath.  
  
"Kidd..." He heard himself speaking. "Is... something wrong?" He raised his hand to touch her shoulder, but his hand pulled away from the icy cold flesh. She was absolutely freezing.  
  
Kidd did not say anything for a moment, an empty gust of wind moaned from outside, reminding them of the storm. "Th' sheet's too thin, mate... I'm bloody cold!!" She sounded tired, and Serge found his eyelids drooping in the cold air.  
He rubbed an eye, and his cheeks soon warmed his face, and he scooted closer to her, pulling the sheet around him closer to his body, as well as Kidd's. She did the same, and he felt the fabric of her nightgown press against his bare chest and stomach, and the temperature under the sheet suddenly seemed a lot warmer. He felt himself reach an arm over her, and rubbed his soft hands over her icy shoulder as he said:  
  
"Kidd..." His eyes rolled up to look at the darkened ceiling, and the rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. "... what happened to me...?"  
  
Kidd shifted, lifting her arms up to her bosom and letting out a more contented sigh this time.  
  
"I'll tell ye in th' mornin', mate."  
  
*** End of Chapter 17 *** 


End file.
